Juste en passant
by Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka
Summary: UA, yaoi soft/hard. Grimmjow est le genre tête-brûlée et bourrin qui fonce droit dans le tas, même dans une fusillade. Alors il connaît bien les hôpitaux, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un petit médecin comme ce Kurosaki pourrait autant l'énerver!
1. Juste une rencontre

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

Disclaimer : Bleach et ses personnages, que je reprends dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

Année de publication : 2010

EDIT 07/2012 : Cette fic pourrait avoir le genre de parody également car rien n'est vraiment pris au sérieux, même les passages dramatiques manquent de crédibilité, alors prenez cette fanfic pour ce qu'elle est : un petit délire (qui a plu à pas mal de monde) juste en passant ! ;)

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

_Juste une rencontre_

L'agent sous couverture pesta encore une fois. La fusillade faisait rage et assourdissait de bruit d'armes à feu. Si seulement l'autre imbécile n'avait pas ruiné sa couverture, il n'aurait pas besoin de se cacher derrière un tas de briques à essayer de plomber ses ennemis avant que ça ne soit son tour. La plupart des renforts étaient déjà morts ou en train d'agonir et il ne voulait pas se retrouver comme eux. Il était bien mieux quoi ! Plus fort que ces idiots réunis ! Le seul depuis plus de vingt ans qui avait réussi à faire tomber un parrain de la mafia en cinq ans ! Le seul et quoi ? Coincé dans une fusillade à la con ?

« Faites chier les mecs ! »

L'homme aux cheveux bleus tira encore une salve avant de serrer les dents. Il avait été touché au bras. Bientôt, il se rendit compte que sa vue faiblissait. Plus tard il comprit que, dans sa rage du combat, il avait reçu plusieurs balles qui remplissaient bien leur boulot. A savoir le rendre inoffensif. Il cracha un énième juron à cette idée.

« P'tain, magne-toi, crétin ou j'y passe ! »

Un son de sirène et un hélicoptère répondirent à l'homme. Il esquissa un sourire carnassier et s'allongea contre son mur de briques, à l'abri, en attendant que ses alliés fassent le ménage. Quand les coups de feu furent remplacés par les sirènes d'ambulance, un homme s'avança près de l'agent blessé.

« Ma ma… Ils ne t'ont pas arrangé, Jaggerjack !

-La ferme et emmène-moi à l'hosto… »

Le nouvel arrivant, cheveux courts argentés et yeux glacés, se pencha vers Grimmjow et sourit.

« Ça ne va pas du tout ça, c'est Ichimaru qu'il faut dire !

-T'fais chier…

-Mais bon, vu que t'es mourant, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois ! »

C'était à se demander si le dénommé Ichimaru était vraiment un allié. Grimmjow râla quand ce dernier le prit sur son épaule comme un sac de farine et continua de jurer jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne de l'œil, trop blessé. Gin sourit à cette constatation. Décidément, Grimmjow était peut-être le meilleur de ses hommes mais qu'est-ce qu'il était lourd à vivre parfois !

Il monta dans une ambulance où les premiers soins furent donnés, mais, l'état de Grimmjow empirant, il ordonna à ce qu'on ne traverse pas la ville et qu'on s'arrête à une clinique plus modeste sur le chemin. Le sourire de serpent de l'homme suffit à convaincre et bientôt, la clinique Kurosaki accueillait un homme blessé par balles.

Grimmjow fut soigné avec attention. Son état était grave mais pas incurable, on put donc le soigner en ayant l'assurance que les séquelles ne seraient pas alarmantes et, qu'avec une rééducation et du repos, il pourrait reprendre son travail. La chose paraissait simple, seulement, il avait bien fallu une journée et demie à l'homme pour se réveiller.

Il remua les yeux et serra les dents. Il avait mal à certains endroits et se sentait très lourd. L'odeur typique du milieu médical lui parvint aux narines, ce qui lui permit de ne pas se lever d'un bond pour étriper la main qui passait sur son ventre, sous un pansement.

« Casse ta main d'là… »

Le jeune homme qui soignait sursauta sans pour autant ôter sa main.

« Pardon ?

-J't'ai dit d'enlever ta main.

-Non.

-P'tain mais t'es quoi, toi ? Un pervers qui s'fait les blessés ? »

Le jeune homme en blouse blanche écarquilla les yeux, se demandant sur quel numéro il était tombé. Il secoua la tête avant de rétorquer avec un sourire aux dents serrées :

« Je suis votre médecin, Jaggerjack-san.

-Eh ? Mon médecin ? Mais t'es même pas sec derrière les oreilles, gamin ! »

Le susnommé ouvrit de grands yeux. Pas sec derrière les oreilles ?

« Je suis Ichigo Kurosaki et je vais vous soigner. Maintenant taisez-vous ou je vous achève à la place, Jaggerjack. »

Le jeune homme fusilla son vis-à-vis du regard, n'hésitant pas à faire comprendre à celui allongé que, malgré sa carrure imposante et malgré le fait qu'il soit fort en gueule, lui, il était médecin, et lui, il était plus fort sur le coup. Grimmjow dut le comprendre car il se tut, se contentant de lancer des regards mauvais à tout va.

L'ambiance était devenue très lourde d'un coup mais le jeune médecin s'en fichait. Il se retourna pour prendre une compresse propre à remettre sous le bandage quand il entendit un bruit de chute. Il fit volte-face et remarqua que le blessé, en tentant de se lever, s'était lamentablement ramassé.

Il soupira et se baissa pour l'aider à se redresser mais on le repoussa violemment. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se releva, observant les mains dans les poches l'homme qui peinait à se mettre simplement sur ses fesses.

« Vous avez été blessé au bras, aux jambes et à l'abdomen. Bouger dans votre état de convalescence ne fera que rouvrir vos blessures et retarder votre guérison. Enfin, vous avez l'air tellement débile que je me demande bien pourquoi je vous dis ça… M'avez compris au moins ?

-Va chier.

-Le monsieur vous dit que bouger c'est mal. C'est plus clair comme ça ?

-Mais fuck ! T'vas t'taire, gamin ?

-Je ne suis pas un gamin.

-Qu'est-ce que j'disais. »

Ichigo soupira une énième fois et rangea tout son matériel en lançant de temps en temps un regard pour voir si le blessé parvenait à se redresser tout seul. Il se retint de rire en le voyant trébucher à nouveau. Il se dit qu'il pouvait aussi partir en le laissant en plan, histoire de lui faire les pieds et lui montrer de quoi le 'gamin' était capable, mais sa conscience professionnelle l'en empêchait. Ou peut-être était-ce la réaction de son père en l'apprenant ? Bah, toujours est-il qu'il prépara une seringue minutieusement, la remplit d'un produit bien connu et, d'un geste, se retourna pour la planter dans le bras du dénommé Grimmjow.

« Hé mais !

-Quoi ? Il a peur des piqûres le grand garçon ? »

A peine avait-il dit cela qu'Ichigo se redressait et posait la seringue vide sur la table. Il fixa le bleuté attentivement.

« J'ai hésité à mettre double-dose vu votre résistance mais bon… J'voudrais pas vous tuer non plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné ?

-De quoi fermer la grande gueule des emmerdeurs. »

Ichigo avait dit cela avec un grand sourire tandis que Grimmjow ouvrait de grands yeux. Jamais un gamin n'avait osé lui faire ça ! Il rassembla ses forces pour attraper le col du plus jeune, mais, cela fait, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus aucune force.

« Mais que…

-Un puissant sédatif.

-Tss… »

Ichigo afficha un large sourire et se pencha auprès de Grimmjow pour passer un bras sous ses épaules et le relever. L'autre râlait, bien entendu, mais il ne pouvait pas faire un geste. Le jeune médecin recoucha son patient dans son lit et finit tranquillement de changer les pansements.

« T'vas voir, gamin… Quand j'serai en bon état j'vais t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs…

-Vous n'êtes pas plus silencieux sous sédatif, mais au moins, vous criez moins fort.

-J't'emmerde…

-Je vais refaire les pansements de vos jambes. Vous avez de la chance que vous n'en ayez pas perdu l'usage, parce que les blessures étaient graves. Mais comme vous avez remarqué, vous ne pourrez pas les utiliser pendant environ deux semaines.

-Quoi ? Deux semaines ?...

-Je suis désolé, mais au moins, ça reviendra. Dites-vous que c'est deux semaines de congé.

-Tu m'saoules… Finis les pansements et casse-toi… »

Ichigo croisa le regard bleu de son vis-à-vis et crut voir une pointe de tristesse. Il se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, si le fait de perdre l'usage de ses jambes, même temporairement, minait le moral de Grimmjow. Tout en soignant les jambes, il déclara :

« Vous remarcherez. Vous pourrez même courir, vous savez. Je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je suis très sérieux et minutieux. Si mes méthodes ne fonctionnent pas, soyez sûr que je vous adresserai au meilleur médecin du monde. »

Le patient fixa son médecin du regard, tentant de jauger à quel point ce qu'il disait était mensonger. Seulement, il ne lut aucun mensonge dans le regard ambre. Il ne lut qu'une détermination puissante et n'entendit qu'un serment. Comme si le gamin jurait qu'il le soignerait. Il se sentit mal à l'aise. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait osé, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il faisait bien trop peur en temps normal.

« Ouais j'vois l'genre. T'es sympa, gamin, mais tu m'saoules.

-Et moi vous m'saoulez à m'appeler 'gamin'.

-T'veux quoi alors ? Docteur ?

-Ichigo ou Kurosaki, je m'en fiche.

-Ouais, bah alors arrête de m'vouvoyer.

-Bien. Je te laisse donc. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Grimmjow s'était endormi dans son lit suite au sédatif. Il avait tenté de lutter contre le sommeil, invoquant le fait que paraître faible lui porterait préjudice, mais il avait finalement dû rendre les armes. Ichigo entra dans la chambre, suivi de son père.

« Alors, comment se porte-t-il ?

-Il semble bien se remettre, Papa. »

Ichigo lui tendit un papier.

« Voici toutes les informations. Vu ses antécédents, je pense qu'il se remettra sans majeurs problèmes mais je fais quand même attention. »

Isshin lut attentivement le papier. Grimmjow Jaggerjack était une force de la nature à en croire son dossier… Ex membre des commandos, il avait arrêté pour entrer dans la police et était rapidement devenu un des meilleurs agents et tout ça sans le moindre problème. Le père lança un regard à son fils.

« Je te fais confiance. Son supérieur ne devrait pas tarder à venir pour savoir de quoi il retourne. Explique-lui qu'il y a quand même un risque qu'il ne remarche pas.

-Mais ses blessures sont en bonne voie de guérison…

-Il vaut mieux. Avec ce genre de choses, ça se complique avant même qu'on s'en rende compte.

-Bon… Très bien.

-Et au fait, comment se fait-il qu'il dorme comme ça ?

-Il m'énervait alors je lui ai donné un sédatif.

-Il t'énervait ?

-Il arrêtait pas de m'appeler gamin et de dire que j'étais pas sec derrière les oreilles ou des trucs du genre alors je lui ai fait fermer sa grande gu…

-Bonjour ! »

Ichigo fit volte-face, coupé dans sa phrase. A la porte de la chambre se tenait un homme aux cheveux courts, argentés.

« Ichimaru-san ! s'exclama Isshin. Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt.

-J'ai pu me dégager donc je viens aux nouvelles ! »

Ichigo salua le nouvel arrivant et retourna vite auprès du lit de son patient pour préparer ses médicaments. Il préparait lentement le produit à mettre dans une piqûre quand il se rendit compte que Grimmjow s'était réveillé et le fixait du regard. Il sursauta sous la surprise.

« Oh ! Tu es réveillé, Jaggerjack ?

-Toi au réveil… J'pouvais pas rêver mieux tiens…

-Toujours aussi aimable ! Mais cette fois, tu ferais mieux de te souvenir à qui tu parles, n'est-ce pas, mon petit Jaggerjack ? »

Ichigo observa avec amusement et crainte le large sourire qui était apparu sur le visage de Gin et remarqua que Grimmjow avait dégluti. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien être cet homme, bien que supérieur, pour arriver à faire taire Grimmjow aussi rapidement.

« T'viens pourquoi ? Pour te fout' de ma gueule ? J'peux même pas m'lever et ce médecin sadique me colle des sédatifs quand j'le fais chier. »

Ichigo s'empourpra immédiatement.

« Et si tu l'ouvrais moins grand pour dire des conneries j'serais pas obligé de t'endormir pour que je te soigne !

-J'peux même pas m'lever, sont beaux les soins !

-Je t'ai dit que si tu te laissais pas soigner, je t'achèverai à la place ! »

Le jeune médecin se retourna comme s'il s'en allait vaquer à ses affaires et appuya légèrement sur la seringue qu'il préparait pour voir si le liquide coulait bien. Grimmjow croisa le léger sourire sadique du jeune homme et détourna la tête en jurant plus bas.

Gin, qui avait tout observé silencieusement, affichait un air étonné. Il se gratta la tête et réfléchit longuement, un grand sourire sadique s'affichant de plus en plus.

« C'quand qu'tu m'sors d'ici, Ichimaru ? J'veux pas rester avec ce fou.

-Tu vois, Jaggerjack, que je te trouve bien docile ici. Alors tu vas rester jusqu'à être guéri !

-Quoi ? »

Ichigo et Grimmjow avaient eu la même réaction.

« Ce n'est pas discutable. Et puis, le directeur de l'hôpital central à pas une tête qui m'revient. Kurosaki-san, cela ne vous pose pas de problème ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Ichigo se fera un plaisir de s'occuper personnellement de votre subordonné. »

Les deux concernés crispèrent les poings, n'ayant même pas le courage de se dresser face à cette coalition.

CCC

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Ichigo se présenta à la porte de la chambre, il fut surpris de ne pas être accueilli par un « dégage » retentissant.

« C'est dégueulasse la bouffe ! »

Ichigo soupira. Bah, ça valait bien un « dégage » non ? Il leva les yeux au ciel et posa un verre avec plusieurs médicaments au chevet du patient.

« Bonjour, voici tes médicaments.

-J'veux une bière !

-Il n'y a pas de bière dans une clinique. Soupira le jeune homme exaspéré.

-P'tain.

-Il n'y a que de l'eau et du jus de fruit et, avant que tu n'en parles, je ne permettrai pas qu'on glisse malencontreusement de la vodka dans ton jus d'orange. Compris ? »

Grimmjow se contenta de lancer un regard mauvais et avala d'une traite les médicaments avec de l'eau en marmonnant qu'on le mettait à la diète et qu'il allait perdre son corps de dieu.

« Maintenant, si tu pouvais te rallonger que je vérifie l'état des blessures.

-ça t'branche de m'mater, hein ? »

Ichigo sursauta légèrement.

« Quoi ?

-Avoue ! T'arrêtes pas de me regarder !

-C'est parce que je te soigne, crétin ! »

Le médecin donna un coup sur la tête de son patient en râlant. Il lui balança ensuite un oreiller dans la figure, le mettant K.O deux secondes, le temps de lui ouvrir sa chemise pour vérifier ses blessures.

Le silence était revenu et Grimmjow se laissait faire sans broncher. Puis, n'ayant pas non plus envie de perdre la face devant le gamin, il crut bon de tâter le terrain d'un sujet autrement plus drôle et qui, à coup sûr, susciterait de vives réactions chez le plus jeune.

« T'as une copine, Ichigo ? »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant, se demandant le pourquoi d'une telle question.

« Non. Et toi ?

-Na ! Moi j'suis pas à caser.

-Je vois le genre… marmonna Ichigo.

-Et j'suis quasiment sûr que t'es pas branché fille et que t'es jamais sorti avec un mec ! »

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils et ne put empêcher une légère rougeur de naître sur ses joues. Il se gifla mentalement, se maudissant de réagir ainsi aux paroles lancés en l'air d'un homme aussi sauvage que ce Jaggerjack.

« C'est pas tes affaires.

-J'ai cru voir une jolie rougeur pourtant… Sur tes joues là, juste à l'instant… »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, le plus âgé effleura ladite joue de ses doigts, provoquant un mouvement de recul chez le jeune homme et une nouvelle rougeur.

« Wa ! En voyant ça je pourrais même parier que t'es vierge ! »

Là c'était trop. Il devait peut-être respecter le serment d'Hippocrate, mais il n'allait pas se laisser enquiquiner par son patient ! Il serra le bandage autour de l'abdomen d'un coup et plutôt fort.

« Ouch !

-Oh, oops. Je pensais pas que j'avais autant de force. »

Ichigo fusillait littéralement Grimmjow du regard.

« Tu veux m'étouffer ou quoi ?

-ça se pourrait. Alors arrête avec tes blagues débiles, crétin ! »

Le bleuté fit mine qu'il se calmait et n'ouvrit plus la bouche. De son côté, Ichigo n'en menait pas large. C'était quoi ces sous-entendus et ces répliques ? Bon, il avouait que son patient avait touché dans le mille. Il n'était branché fille et trouvait que l'homme qu'il soignait était plutôt bien roulé… Non, en fait, il avait un corps de rêve. Et m… Il se rendit compte de ses pensées et rougit tout en se retournant pour sauver un peu la face.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil, conscient des effets qu'il avait provoqué, et se retint de se lécher les lèvres. Il avouait sans peine qu'il trouvait le jeune homme plutôt appétissant alors autant s'amuser un peu, non ? Il se redressa rapidement et, sans laisser à son vis-à-vis le temps de réfléchir, il le saisit à la taille et le fit basculer vers lui. Coincé, Ichigo ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Se dégager ? Bien entendu mais le détail consistait en force. Grimmjow était fort !

« Jolies rougeurs. Tu m'ferais presque craquer, p'tit prince !

-Qu… quoi ? »

Ichigo bafouillait. Et puis c'était quoi ce surnom débile ? C'était du harcèlement, non mais ! Il se débattit mais l'autre le retenait toujours. C'était à se demander s'il était réellement blessé ou convalescent.

« Tshh… J'suis sûr que tu meures d'envie de rester près d'moi, voire dans mon lit alors t'enfuis pas… _P'tit prince…_ »

Le jeune médecin s'empourpra.

« Lâche-moi enfin ! Ça rime à quoi de faire ça ?

-T'sais pas prendre de bon temps toi, hein ?

-Mais ! »

Ichigo sursauta en voyant une main bouger un peu et déboutonner sa blouse. Il écarquilla les yeux, inquiet car il se doutait que rien ne ferait reculer Grimmjow. La main continua son chemin sans qu'il ne puisse s'en défaire jusqu'à passer sous son t-shirt et effleurer sa peau, lentement et de plus en plus haut. Il ferma, malgré lui cela va de soi, les yeux pour savourer la caresse et se rendit tout à coup compte de la situation.

Il n'était pas une espèce de jeune écervelée dérangée par les hormones enfin ! Il donna un coup de coude qui lui permit de s'écarter et, c'est les joues rouges de colère et de gêne qu'il quitta la chambre sans demander son reste.

Dans son lit d'hôpital, un large sourire aux lèvres, Grimmjow se disait que le jeune médecin cachait bien son jeu. Derrière ses apparences de prude, il devait être extrêmement bon. Il aurait juré l'avoir entendu soupirer de plaisir avant de s'enfuir.

Dès qu'il avait quitté la pièce, Ichigo s'était précipité vers la salle d'eau de l'étage où il s'était passé la tête à l'eau froide. En appui sur ses bras, la tête penchée vers le lavabo, il tentait d'assimiler la chose. On lui avait collé un patient chiant, con et pour couronner le tout, pervers et coureur ! Où se trouvait le problème ? Son supérieur voulait catégoriquement qu'il reste ! Il releva la tête dans le miroir pour se regarder et rougit de nouveau.

Le pire, c'est qu'il aurait bien aimé que ça aille plus loin…

Mais enfin ! Il n'était pas une sorte de… de traînée qui couchait avec tout ce qui bouge et… il savait que Grimmjow n'était pas du genre à s'amouracher de quelqu'un comme lui. Même s'il s'avouait être plutôt bien fait, il ne rivalisait pas avec la silhouette d'Apollon du bleuté. Il se repassa de l'eau sur le visage. Ça, pour lui avoir fait de l'effet, ça lui en avait fait ! Il secoua la tête et expira calmement. Et dire qu'en plus il fallait y retourner dans l'après-midi pour le soigner. Et hors de question d'y envoyer ses sœurs ! Il n'était pas un proxénète !

Il décida de laisser les choses ainsi et de demander à son père de passer l'après-midi, prétextant un quelconque rendez-vous pour une embauche ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Il ne voulait pas revoir Grimmjow de la journée ! Sinon… il savait qu'il se laisserait faire.

CCC

Le soir, la famille Kurosaki était réunie pour le dîner. Le père avait charrié un bon moment son fils en lui disant que seuls les dégonflés s'enfuyaient face aux grandes gueules et autres joyeusetés du genre qui auraient pu finir dans le sang si les deux sœurs n'étaient pas intervenues. Ichigo savait bien qu'il avait agi en dégonflé mais il avait besoin de s'éloigner un peu. Il savait qu'il tombait amoureux –d'ailleurs, il ne se savait pas si suicidaire et encore moins maso- et voulait donc prendre le large un moment pour éviter de réellement être amoureux, car, de Grimmjow cela sonnait un peu comme le glas.

« Alors tu as soigné beaucoup de gens aujourd'hui, Ichi-nii ?

-Ouais. Mais c'était du rapide.

-Sauf le patient qu'Ichimaru t'a confié ! »

Ichigo lança un regard noir à son père et tenta de couper court à la dispute en se resservant du plat principal. Mais c'était sans compter le légendaire tact de son père qui le poussa dans ses derniers retranchements sans vergogne et juste 'pour le fun'.

« Il a dû te faire peur, je comprends après tout, tu es jeune et si impressionnable, et lui c'est déjà un homme et… »

Ichigo serra les poings, se retenant d'exploser mais son père en rajoutait toujours plus sous les oreilles attentives de ses sœurs. Et, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il craqua.

« Qu'est-ce ce que tu crois que j'en ai à faire de ce crétin ? Il n'est même pas foutu de me laisser changer ses pansements sans râler, m'insulter ou me harceler ! C'est un malade ! Il est pas bien dans sa tête et c'est l'asile qui devrait s'en occuper, pas moi ! En plus de ça, juste parce qu'il est super bien fait, il veut me mettre dans son lit et prendre du bon temps ! Ça me gave c'est qu'un gros con et j'suis plus pressé que toi qu'il soit guéri et qu'il se casse ! »

Et l'aîné de la famille continua ainsi de longue minute. Durant dix, il énuméra tous les défauts qu'il trouvait à Grimmjow et les cinq autres, il les passa à les répéter et, parfois, à lui trouver des qualités. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se rendit compte à quel point il avait pu être idiot et ridicule et se rassit comme si de rien n'était. Au moins, il avait imposé le silence à table… Enfin, il avait cru…

« Fils. Tu es victime d'un coup de foudre. »

Soupirs exaspérés. Entre ça ou Grimmjow… Peste ou choléra quoi…

A la fin du repas, le volcan Ichigo n'avait toujours pas fini son éruption et il avait bien l'intention répandre sa lave, ou son nuage de cendre au choix, auprès du fautif arrivé depuis seulement deux jours. Il débarqua comme une furie dans la chambre de Grimmjow en claquant la porte, faisant sursauter l'homme qui, l'espace d'un instant, s'attendit à pouvoir reprendre ses dragues mais…

« Grimmjow t'es qu'un crétin ! Je te hais ! »

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il laissa le grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack comme deux ronds de flan.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Juste un problème

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

**Et un special thanks pour tout ceux qui me suivent depuis mes débuts sur le fandom bleach! JE VOUS AIME! :3**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

_Juste un problème_

Grimmjow afficha un large sourire devant la mine d'Ichigo. Ce dernier avait les joues légèrement roses et dans les yeux une lueur qui, loin de se vouloir choquée, invitait à continuer. Le bleuté l'attrapa à la taille et le fit basculer sur le lit.

« Hé ! Grimmjow ! Pas ici !

-Ça veut dire que t'es pas contre… J'sens que j'vais m'éclater ! »

Ichigo repoussa son vis-à-vis d'un bras, n'ayant pas envie de finir dans son lit. Il était venu pour une soi-disante urgence, pas pour tirer un coup !

« T'es vraiment un crétin, Grimm !

-Pour ça qu'j'suis irrésistible !

-Débile !

-Ça en devient sauvage là… »

Ichigo se figea. Il tourna lentement la tête pour voir le regard de prédateur de son patient combiné à un léger tic : la langue qui passe sur ses lèvres. C'était quoi ça ? Un fauve qui se lèche les babines avant d'aller manger ?

« Mais ! On est dans un hôpital !

-Pas grave, c'plus drôle ! »

D'un geste, Grimmjow plaqua de nouveau le plus jeune sur le lit et s'assit sur lui avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se débattre. Il lui prit les poignets dans ses mains et les leva au-dessus de sa tête.

« T'sais à quel point t'as un corps choquant ?

-Qu… Quoi ? »

Grimmjow bougea le bassin d'une manière suggestive.

« J'sens déjà une légère bosse dans ton pantalon… »

Ichigo s'empourpra immédiatement et détourna la tête tout en tentant de s'enfuir. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer à la casserole dans ces conditions ! Il secoua la tête.

« Laisse-moi ! Je… »

Le jeune homme eut un hoquet. Ses mains étaient libérées, mais quelque chose d'étranger venait d'entrer dans son pantalon. Il voulut se reculer au fond du lit, histoire de ne pas se laisser avoir aussi facilement, mais la main de Grimmjow se referma autour de lui.

« Ah ! Non… Arrête, je… »

Ichigo serra les dents. Il essaya d'écarter les mains qui l'emprisonnaient mais Grimmjow le repoussa sur le dos. Il tenta de se redresser mais la main se resserra d'un coup, lui arrachant un gémissement surpris.

« Non, non... Grimm, je…

-Tss, t'sais pas t'taire et prendre ton pied, hein ?

-Crétin… »

Grimmjow afficha un large sourire amusé. Il se pencha un peu, gardant bien dans sa main son 'moyen de pression'.

« Oh, tu vas faire genre j'aime pas qu'on me touche ? Tu bandes déjà dur, Ichi ! »

Le jeune homme crispa les yeux et serra les dents. La main autour de lui le brûlait tellement… Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'aimait parce que ça aurait été dire qu'il mentait mais… Il tenta d'écarter la main de Grimmjow.

« Arrête…

-Dis comme ça j'le prends pour un 'continue' très langoureux.

-Crétin ! »

Grimmjow se lécha les lèvres et, d'un coup, retourna Ichigo sur le ventre. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement étonné. Maintenant à quatre pattes, il se sentait encore moins en sécurité et il n'eut même pas le loisir de tenter de s'échapper. Grimmjow avait baissé son pantalon et son sous-vêtement et s'occupait à le masturber activement. Il serra les poings et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses gémissements qui allaient en s'augmentant.

« Ah… Grimm, arrête, je…

-Shh, et si tu t'taisais pour en profiter ?

-J'te hais… »

Ichigo écarquilla tout à coup les yeux, sentant que les gestes s'étaient durcis de manière presque brutale. Il se cambra d'un coup, offrant aux yeux du bleuté une magnifique chute de reins qui ne fit qu'attiser son désir. Il sourit, montrant ses dents.

« Oh oh, le p'tit prince qui me hait ? T'sais qu'ça fait que m'exciter un peu plus ? »

Le jeune homme sentit que l'autre main venait découvrir le reste de son corps, taquinant deux tétons durs sur le chemin. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Ichigo s'écroula sur le lit, haletant et sentant qu'il allait bientôt rendre les armes. Il adorait toutes ces sensations, cette brûlure qui le consumait, ces caresses qui le faisaient vibrer…

« Ah… Grimm… Je…

-Ah, tu t'laisses enfin aller ?

-Cont… continue… »

Le bleuté s'enorgueillit et colla son bassin contre celui du plus jeune. Il accentua en même temps ses gestes.

« Tu la sens ? Tu la veux ? Dis-le moi… »

Ichigo rougit et se mordit la lèvre. Jamais il ne pourrait dire des trucs pareils ! Pourtant, il en avait tellement envie… Il opta pour une autre méthode et bougea le bassin pour provoquer son vis-à-vis.

« Grimm…

-J'veux la formule magique, Ichi… »

Ichigo secoua la tête. Il était à deux doigts de jouir tant les sensations étaient divines et on le faisait mariner ? Hors-de-question ! Il posa sa main sur celle de son amant et se cambra un peu, pour mieux la ressentir le brûler. Il gémit encore un peu et murmura, gêné :

« Prends-moi…

-Ah, ça sonne bien c'te phrase. Mais d'où un p'tit innocent comme toi la connais ?

-Crétin !

-De si doux mots d'amour… »

Grimmjow se pencha et alla souffler sur le lobe de l'oreille, savourant les frissons qu'il venait de faire naître. Il était sur le point d'occuper ses doigts quand un bip les interrompit. Ichigo grogna. On l'appelait pour une urgence. Il voulut se redresser mais Grimmjow le retint.

« T'vas pas partir dans cet état, nan ? »

Ichigo secoua la tête. Son membre était tellement tendu qu'il en avait presque mal et il ne pouvait vraiment pas partir comme ça.

« Finis-moi… »

Grimmjow s'exécuta avec un large sourire, accentuant de plus en plus ses gestes. Bientôt, il obtint le fruit de ses attentions et Ichigo jouit en poussant un cri bref étouffé dans l'oreiller. Haletant, le jeune homme n'eut pourtant pas le temps de savourer son orgasme qu'il se releva, titubant légèrement. Il se rhabilla, rapidement toujours, en récupérant son souffle. Il venait de fricoter avec Grimmjow, ils ne s'étaient même pas embrassés. Alors autant le dire, tout ce que recherchait son patient, c'était tirer un coup avec un jeune homme mignon et bien fait. A y penser, il eut un coup au cœur et son visage s'assombrit.

« Bah alors, ça t'a pas plu ? J'avoue que pas pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout c'est frustrant mais d'là à tirer cette tronche…

-J'ai du boulot, je dois y aller.

-Hm… T'as qu'à r'venir si t'es si frustré ! A n'importe quelle heure du jour ou d'la nuit ! »

Grimmjow était assis, fier et ne se rendant pas compte le moins du monde de l'état du plus jeune. Il l'attrapa à la taille et murmura quelque chose qui fit rougir Ichigo jusqu'aux oreilles… mais qui le mit également en colère. Il repoussa Grimmjow d'un geste et remit sa blouse de médecin avant de quitter la pièce.

CCC

Le lendemain matin, Grimmjow s'étonna d'entendre frapper avant d'entrer. Une petite fille se présenta dans sa chambre, accompagnée d'une autre. A en croire les médicaments qu'elles tenaient dans leurs mains, elles devaient être des sortes d'infirmière. La brune se présenta. C'était un Kurosaki, bougonna Grimmjow, mais pas celui qu'il voulait. Il voulut demander où était Ichigo, savoir si ce dernier avait réellement pris la fuite, mais il se retint. Qu'est-ce qu'on penserait de lui, hein ? A coup sûr, Ichigo était juste sur une opération importante et vu que son état allait en s'améliorant, il allait pas rester à le veiller. Bah, c'était normal mais dommage qu'il faille déjà arrêter les petits jeux. Surtout qu'il venait à peine de commencer !

Hier matin, malgré cet espèce d'accès de colère de l'autre soir, Grimmjow avait envie de faire une blague à son petit médecin et il l'avait donc bipé pour une urgence, qui n'en était pas vraiment une évidemment. Ichigo s'était approché pour ausculter le 'grand blessé' et là, Grimmjow ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais ça avait dégénéré. Il avait balancé franco à Ichigo qu'il voulait le mettre dans son 'pieu' tout de suite et prendre du bon temps, le plus jeune s'était évidemment un peu débattu et avait fini par se laisser faire. Il en était sûr, Ichigo avait adoré ! Mais pourtant, il était parti sans rien dire et le visage sombre. Prenait-il la fuite en bonne petite vierge effarouchée et terriblement frustrée ?

« Voilà vos médicaments, Monsieur ! s'exclama joyeusement celle aux cheveux clairs.

-Vous avez besoin qu'on vous refasse vos bandages ?

-Nope. C'est ok.

-Bon… Nous y allons alors. N'hésitez pas à nous appeler au besoin.

-Ouais ouais… »

Elles n'avaient rien dit sur leur frère… Bon, en même temps, il était certes un patient unique, mais l'aîné ne devait pas passer des heures à parler de lui non plus. Grimmjow regarda l'horloge à cristaux liquides à son chevet et râla. Sans son médecin, il s'ennuyait ferme. Personne à embêter, à taquiner… Rien à mater ! Parce que, mine de rien, avec sa tête un peu effarouchée et en colère, il était à dévorer sur place le petit Ichigo ! Très alléchant… Il leva la tête, rêveur. Il aimait bien ce médecin, il était marrant et au moins, il s'ennuyait pas quand il était là…

Il prit la télécommande de la télévision et alluma. Zap. Une émission nase. Zap. Une série policière. Zap. Un feuilleton à la con. Zap. Une série X ? Ah mais zut, c'est brouillé la 4 ! Zap. Un documentaire animalier sur les panthères. Bah voyons ! Zap. Encore un truc policier. Berk ! Zap. Et comment ça la 7 c'est brouillé ? Y'a même pas la TNT ? C'quoi c't'hosto ?

Telles étaient les pensées de Grimmjow sur le moment. Quand on parlait de torpeur du néant télévisuel, il fallait avouer qu'il y avait un peu de vrai. Le bleuté grogna et finit par mettre un casque et écouter de la musique sur son mp3. Il s'allongea, les bras derrière la tête en fixant le plafond.

« P'tain, c'trop chiant d'être blessé… »

Il aurait bien aimé s'en aller tout de suite, mais il avait encore des difficultés à tenir sur ses jambes tout seul. Habituellement, il s'appuyait sur son petit médecin pour rejoindre la salle de bain ou pour se promener un peu.

« P'tain, ça aussi ça m'manque… »

Grimmjow serra les dents. Il allait devenir fou à rien faire comme ça. Une chose était sûre, quand Ichigo reviendrait, il lui dirait le fond de sa pensée !

« P'tain j'arrête pas d'penser à lui et re P'tain ! J'fais que dire P'tain et ça me gave ! »

Grimmjow se tut une seconde. Ouais… Il virait fou c'était certain. Il fallait qu'il sorte un peu. Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel, et quelques minutes plus tard, les deux sœurs entraient.

« J'voudrais un fauteuil pour m'promener un peu.

-Euh… On va vous trouver ça, mais n'allez pas trop loin !

-Où t'veux qu'j'aille ?

-Bon… Nous revenons tout de suite. »

Après un court laps d'attente, Grimmjow se retrouva assis sur une chaise roulante. Okay, ça le gavait aussi souverainement ça, mais bon, si c'était le seul moyen pour se balader sans se mettre à dire des trucs débiles tout seul devant la télé…

Il commença par visiter l'étage de la clinique. C'était plutôt grand en fait… Il croisa plusieurs patients qu'il rembarra avec son tact et sa sociabilité légendaires avant de continuer son petit bonhomme de chemin tranquillement. Le seul hic, c'est qu'au bout d'une heure il avait fini son tour… Et la clinique Kurosaki, c'est pas comme la Japan Expo, quand on a fini son tour, on a tout vu.

Il retourna donc bon gré mal gré dans sa chambre après avoir, bien entendu, tenté de s'échapper au centre commercial pour s'acheter une bière, mais, grillé, il refit un tour sans se lasser vraiment… Point positif, il musclait ses bras !

Un jour plus tard, la rengaine était toujours la même. Ichigo n'était toujours pas revenu et Grimmjow s'ennuyait toujours autant. Son grand jeu était de créer toute sorte de projectiles pour les tirer sur les oiseaux qui passaient devant sa fenêtre. Voyant cela, les deux sœurs avaient fini par lui prêter une console de jeu portable. Elles l'avaient même descendu dans leur maison pour qu'il regarde la télé. Mine de rien, même s'il avait un sale caractère et des manières spéciales, Grimmjow avait la classe et était plutôt cool du point de vue de deux fillettes.

Donc, en bref, il s'ennuyait encore, mais moins. Celui qui lui manquait, c'était surtout son petit médecin. Allons bon, avait-il choisi la tactique du je-me-cache-pour-te-faire-mariner ? Venant de la part du plus jeune, cela l'aurait étonné. Et puis, Ichimaru avait été très… persuasif dirait-on, concernant qui devait soigner qui. Alors quelle était la raison de cette disparition ?

Il lui aurait été facile de le demander aux deux gamines, mais il avait trop de fierté pour. Autant avouer qu'il en pinçait pour leur frangin et ça, hors de question ! Le grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'en pince pour personne ! Sauf peut-être lui-même ? Naaa ! Ichigo reviendrait et c'était certain, il lui ferait sa fête !

Le lendemain, après une excursion dans la clinique, Grimmjow regagna ses pénates. Il fut surpris d'y trouver le père Kurosaki à l'entrée et qui semblait donner des instructions à ses deux filles. Quand Grimmjow fit mine d'entrer, il dut attendre un instant.

« S'passe quoi là ? J'veux rentrer dans ma chambre.

-Attendez un instant s'il vous plaît. Karin, Yuzu, c'est bon, vous pouvez y aller ! »

Les deux petites quittèrent rapidement la pièce, occupées ailleurs. Isshin s'avança dans la chambre et fit signe à Grimmjow d'entrer. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier.

« C'quoi c'délire ! J'veux pas d'un parasite dans ma piaule, j'me fais d'jà assez chier comme ça !

-Il va rester.

-Mais ! Vous m'piquez d'jà mon médecin et maint'nant on m'impose un boulet ! Où va l'monde ? J'veux tout d'suite me casser !

-… Nous ne pouvons pas rester auprès de lui toute la journée, vous êtes la seule personne qu'il connaisse un peu ici.

-Eh ? Mais d'qui vous parlez ? »

Intrigué et suspicieux, Grimmjow s'approcha du lit qui avait été installé et blêmit légèrement. Reprenant contenance, il lança :

« … Lui est arrivé quoi ?

-Il a pris la voiture il y a deux jours pour sortir se calmer les nerfs. Mais il s'est fait percuter par un conducteur ivre. Nous ne l'avons retrouvé que ce matin…

-Mais…

-Il est dans le coma depuis et… nous ne voulons pas le laisser seul au cas où. »

Grimmjow soupira, gardant le silence. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les choses puissent tourner ainsi… Quelle malchance ! Mais maintenant il comprenait pourquoi personne n'était venu ce matin et pourquoi les sœurs n'avaient rien dit : elles ne savaient rien.

« J'vais m'occuper d'lui, vous inquiétez pas.

-Merci du fond du cœur. Nous repasserons régulièrement pour le voir.

-Ouais. »

Le médecin remercia encore son patient et quitta vite la pièce. Devant le lit, assis sur son fauteuil, l'homme aux cheveux bleus serra les poings. Puis, se calmant progressivement, il passa sa main sur le front de l'endormi, caressant ses courts cheveux orange.

« Tu vas pas m'faire l'coup du comateux pour que j'craque, hein… »

CCC

La journée s'écoula, terriblement lentement et silencieusement. Les deux sœurs passaient régulièrement. Yuzu pleurait beaucoup au chevet de son frère mais sa sœur la rassurait. Grimmjow observait cela d'un œil distant. Il n'avait pas signé pour des démonstrations bruyantes d'affection… Et cette gamine qui faisait que chialer en couinant des « Ichi-nii » à tout va, ça le gavait tellement ça ! Il se crispa sur les pages de son manga. Zen, se disait-il. Il devait rester zen et ne pas se jeter sur cette gamine horripilante. Nan mais qui allait lui expliquer que ça servait à rien de gueuler ? Son frère ne pouvait pas l'entendre !

« P'tain ! Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ? Tu m'casses les oreilles ! »

Gros blanc. Grimmjow fixa la petite du regard, l'intimidant. Mais c'était sans compter la deuxième qui, contrairement à l'autre, n'avait pas peur du fauve bleu… Elle lui sauta dessus et lui asséna un coup de poing bien placé dans le ventre.

« Rha ! C'est un trait d'famille le côté j'bute du Jaggerjack ou quoi ? J'vais pas la tuer ta sœur, j'veux juste qu'elle la ferme !

-Parle pas à Yuzu comme ça !

-M'en fous ! Vous m'faites tous chier les Kurosaki ! L'autre est dans l'coma, il vous entend pas ! Alors contentez-vous d'lui caresser la tête ou j'sais pas, mais en silence ! »

Regards noirs échangés. La rixe aurait pu durer longtemps si le petit beeper des sœurs ne s'était pas mis à sonner. Elles lancèrent un regard attristé à leur grand frère avant de quitter la chambre, silencieuses. Grimmjow se tut aussi. Il soupira et leva les yeux.

« Tu m'rends nerveux à pas t'réveiller… »

En fin de journée, il n'y avait toujours aucune amélioration. Le jeune homme ne montrait pas le moindre signe de réveil et dormait paisiblement, inconscient de la peine qu'il causait. En début de soirée, les deux sœurs toquèrent, armées de draps de bain, d'éponges et de savon.

« On peut entrer, M'sieur ?

-Allez-y… Vous faites quoi ?

-On va le laver… ça fait déjà quatre jours…

-J'vois. Bah faites, hein. »

Assis sur un fauteuil, écoutant de la musique en jouant à la PSP, Grimmjow observait la scène du coin de l'œil. Les deux petites y mettaient de l'ardeur, leur frère était entre de bonnes mains. Un quart d'heure après, elles se regardaient en rougissant.

« Mais je peux pas…

-Moi non plus ! Bon, tu crois que papa voudra bien ?

-Il va s'énerver… Juste pour ça ?

-Bah je sais pas… »

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel.

« Y'a un blem, les filles ?

-Euh… C'est-à-dire qu'on a lavé la plus grande partie mais… »

L'homme afficha un large sourire, amusé de la gêne des deux gamines.

« Bah, laissez-moi faire, j'sais à quoi ressemble un mec.

-Mais…

-J'vais pas vous l'manger vot' frangin ! »

Quoique…

« Alors ?

-Bon, d'accord, on revient dans quelques minutes. »

Grimmjow se leva et se plaça devant le lit. Il pouvait tenir debout plusieurs heures maintenant mais il restait ici car encore trop fragile. Il passa ses doigts sur les joues du jeune homme. Il ne réagit pas, il n'y avait pas cette rougeur si amusante… Il serra les dents.

« T'as intérêt à vite te réveiller, Ichigo… »

Grimmjow n'eut pas besoin de retrousser ses manches, la chose étant déjà faite, et saisit l'éponge qu'il humidifia avec du savon. Il redressa Ichigo, le coinça contre lui et alla nettoyer le reste du corps. Malgré le côté dramatique de la situation, le plus âgé s'était avoué que son petit médecin était, comme il l'avait vu, décidément bien gâté par la nature. Un sourire torve aurait pu éclairer son visage, mais il n'était pas assez sans cœur pour que cela soit.

Il rhabilla Ichigo et le regarda attentivement. Grimmjow avait l'air triste ainsi. Curieusement, c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il était le plus calme et le plus absent. Il semblait loin de la terre, perdu dans ses pensées, perdu dans sa contemplation de ce visage où les rondeurs de la jeunesse s'effaçaient sûrement. Et puis, c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il se rendait compte d'une chose…

Il avait craqué pour son petit médecin.

« T'vois c'que t'as fait d'moi, crétin ? Alors reviens vite… »

Grimmjow passa l'éponge sur le visage avec douceur. Il le tapota ensuite délicatement d'une serviette propre et couvrit le jeune homme de sa couverture. Il perdit un instant ses doigts dans les cheveux courts et se recula vite en entendant les sœurs revenir.

« C'est fini ?

-Ouaip. Vous lui dites bonne nuit, j'vais m'pieuter moi.

-Oh, très bien !

-On s'en va alors. »

L'homme regarda les filles partir avec le matériel avant de reposer ses yeux sur l'endormi. Il pourrait le regarder ainsi durant des heures sans se lasser. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il fit toute la nuit. Il prit son fauteuil qu'il déplaça devant le lit et s'assit. Et, pendant des heures, pendant toute la nuit, en silence, sans un geste, il contempla le jeune homme au visage serein. Puis, le matin arrivant, Grimmjow remit la chaise à sa place et somnola quatre petites heures avant l'arrivée des deux sœurs.

Cela devint vite une habitude. Trois jours plus tard, rien n'avait changé. Les pleurs de la plus petite, le contrôle de la benjamine, les regards inquiets du père et les veilles de Grimmjow. Chaque journée était la même : silencieuse, longue et triste et chaque nuit identique. Tout ce qui changeait était l'état de santé de Grimmjow qui récupérait décidément très vite. On commençait à parler de sortie, mais, curieusement, il n'était plus très pressé de s'en aller. Il ne voulait pas laisser Ichigo seul dans cette clinique. Il savait que, même s'il s'en maudissait, il se sentirait coupable de l'abandonner.

Un soir, les trois demandèrent à Grimmjow s'ils pouvaient manger dans sa chambre. Ils se retrouvèrent donc à dîner en famille, plus un. L'homme se trouva un peu intrus sur le coup mais, finalement, est-ce qu'en s'occupant de l'aîné il n'avait pas gagné la confiance de la famille Kurosaki ? Peut-être… Mais lui, il s'en fichait pas mal de ça. La seule personne qu'il voulait ne pouvait l'entendre.

Les quatre restèrent debout jusqu'à minuit au moins, puis, voyant que les plus jeunes tombaient de sommeil, Isshin décida d'aller les coucher. Il prit congé de Grimmjow et le laissa seul, dans le silence.

L'homme n'avait plus besoin de réfléchir. Maintenant qu'il était seul, il allait prendre son fauteuil et le mettre devant le lit pour continuer de contempler Ichigo. Comme toutes les nuits. Et, comme à chaque fois, elle finirait par se lever et laisser place au matin. A un matin toujours aussi gris et sans soleil…

Quelques heures plus tard, Grimmjow se surprit à sentir ses paupières tomber. Il soupira et alluma la lumière. Il ne voulait pas dormir. Il voulait le regarder et…

« Hnn… »

Grimmjow se figea et se redressa d'un bond, penché sur le lit. Ce bruit, c'était…

« Ichigo ? »

Les doigts remuèrent légèrement. Les sourcils se froncèrent et les yeux se crispèrent. Se réveillait-il ?

« Hé, Ichigo, parle-moi… »

Le jeune homme remua la tête et leva une main, comme s'il était affolé. Grimmjow la saisit immédiatement dans la sienne et caressa la joue de sa paume pour le réconforter. Il était penché près de lui, il l'aidait à se réveiller doucement, à bouger lentement après tant de jours immobile.

« Vas-y doucement… Bouge d'abord tes doigts… Voilà, c'est ça, lentement. »

Ichigo entrouvrit les lèvres mais il avait du mal à parler. Il se força un peu.

« Gr… Grimmjow ?...

-Ouais, c'est moi… Etonné, hein ? »

Les joues d'Ichigo se teintèrent d'un très léger rose avant qu'un sourire ne vienne éclairer son visage. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, ils étaient collés par le sommeil et il était trop faible pour arriver à les ouvrir. Grimmjow le vit bien et s'en amusa rapidement.

« Bah t'as plutôt l'air en forme !

-Tss… crétin…

-Tout de suite les mots d'amour ! Tu m'as manqué aussi, p'tit prince ! »

Ichigo soupira et posa sa tête dans la main du plus âgé. Elle était chaude et ça lui faisait du bien. Il avait comme l'impression d'avoir baigné dans une mer froide, perdu au large des côtes et s'éloignant toujours plus des secours. Et là, cette main à son réveil… cet homme…

« Combien de…

-Environ une dizaine de jours.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Hé, calme-toi. Ç'sert à rien d'flipper, là…

-Oui, je… Mais… tu vas mieux ?

-Tranquille ouais, j'tiens d'bout, j'me promène dans la clinique, j'te lave quand t'es dans l'coma… »

Grimmjow scrutait le visage du plus jeune pour pouvoir se délecter de rougeurs. Il fut servi ! A ce niveau, toute la palette de rouge s'était mélangée sur le visage d'Ichigo.

« Qu… Quoi ? Mais !

-Bah, tes sœurs étaient trop gênées pour alors j'me suis dévoué !

-Pervers !

-Oui, et fier de l'être ! T'veux tester ? »

Grimmjow posa un genou sur le lit, près à monter, mais Ichigo le repoussa un peu.

« Laisse-moi au moins récupérer…

-Oh oh, ça veut dire qu'il est pas contre le p'tit prince ?

-Crétin !

-Je sais ouais… Bon, t'veux que'que chose ? A boire ?

-J'arrive pas à ouvrir mes paupières… Sont collées et je suis trop fatigué.

-Okay. »

Grimmjow posa ses pouces délicatement sur le visage et s'amusa à le caresser sans tout de suite faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Seulement, Ichigo ne s'en plaignit pas et savoura le contact. Dire qu'avant de tomber dans le coma, il était persuadé que l'autre n'était qu'un sauvage sans coeur… En fait, il l'aimait peut-être un peu. On ne veille pas une personne toutes les nuits pendant dix jours si on s'en fiche, non ?

« Ça y est !

-La… La lumière est éteinte ?

-Bah non ! L'est allumée regarde ! »

Le visage d'Ichigo devint livide. On voyait d'un coup une intense angoisse se refléter sur lui et cela inquiéta Grimmjow. Il avait compris.

« … C'est éteint, hein ? C'est une mauvaise blague ?

-… Je… Ichigo… C'est…

-Je… je vois plus rien… Grimm… Je vois plus rien ! »

Grimmjow ne répondit rien, choqué et incapable de trouver quoique ce soit à dire. Ichigo s'affolait à vue d'œil en répétant la même phrase sans relâche, mais… que dire ? Bah oui, si tu vois rien alors que la lumière est allumée c'est que tu vois plus rien ! C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche ! Sans ambiguïté ! Si tu vois plus rien…

C'est que tu es aveugle…

* * *

**Alors je vais vous dire... Rangez-moi ces couteaux s'il vous plaît et souvenez-vous que j'ai mis la suite très vite... **


	3. Juste une nuit

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

Warnings : Yaoi explicite dans ce chapitre

**Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, ça me fait toujours aussi chaud au cœur ! ^w^**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

_Juste une nuit_

Ichigo s'était redressé d'un bond dans son lit, assis, il menaçait de se lever sans raison, juste pour laisser exploser son affolement. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et on pouvait voir des larmes perler aux coins.

« Je ne vois plus rien ! Grimmjow ! Je vois plus rien ! »

Grimmjow ne savait pas quoi faire. Appeler la famille maintenant serait une erreur, avant tout, il fallait calmer le plus jeune. Il comprenait parfaitement cet état d'angoisse et de peur panique…

« Calme-toi, Ichigo ! Rallonge-toi !

-Non ! Non ! C'est horrible ! Je suis.. Je suis… Je suis aveugle ! Je… »

Ichigo s'était tut d'un coup, Grimmjow l'avait pris dans ses bras et le serrait du plus fort qu'il pouvait quitte à lui faire mal. La tête aux cheveux orange collée dans son cou contre son épaule et les bras bien serrés, il ne comptait pas lui laisser la moindre possibilité de mouvement.

« Je ne peux plus rien faire… Grimm ! Je suis aveugle ! »

Le plus âgé posa une de ses mains dans les mèches et caressa ses cheveux. Alors c'était ça qui lui faisait le plus peur. Devenir handicapé et ne plus pouvoir rien faire. Il ne disait rien et écoutait Ichigo qui ne se calmait pas, pire, il se débattait pour se dégager de sa prise. Mais cela ne servait à rien, il ne ferait que se blesser.

« Shh… Calme-toi, p'tit prince… Calme-toi…

-Je peux pas ! Je peux pas ! Je suis aveugle ! Je… je suis aveugle…

-Tu es aveugle, oui. Tu ne vois plus rien. Je le sais.

-Je… Je…

-Calme-toi… Là… J'suis là et j'vais m'occuper d'toi… »

Grimmjow parlait lentement, avec douceur. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de scènes trop tendres en temps normal, mais pour Ichigo, cela ne lui paraissait pas inutile, au contraire. Il continua de lui caresser la tête et raffermit sa prise pour lui donner plus de chaleur encore, pour le réconforter. Ichigo cessa progressivement de se débattre pour se laisser faire.

« Grimm… Grimm… Je…

-Je reste ici, t'inquiète pas… Calme-toi. Comme ça, voilà… Shh… »

Ichigo referma ses bras fébrilement autour de Grimmjow, silencieux. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou brûlant de chaleur. Le bleuté avait cru l'orage passé et ne disait nul mot quand il sentit le plus jeune se crisper.

« Ichigo ?...

-… Je vais devenir quoi ?... »

Grimmjow sentit son cœur se serrer. La voix était tremblante, comme quand la gorge est nouée. Ichigo pleurait… Pas étonnant. Il relâcha un peu sa prise pour privilégier ses caresses et réconforter le jeune homme. D'abord la montée d'adrénaline, puis la retombée. Il ne tarderait pas à tomber dans les vapes…

« J'sais pas… Honnêtement, j'sais pas.

-… Grimm…

-Mais j'te garantie que j'te lâche plus. Et qu'tu l'veuilles ou non, j'te surveillerai jusqu'au bout… »

Ichigo écoutait attentivement. Ces mots étaient si doux, si chaleureux… Il explosa en larme en se blottissant contre son vis-à-vis.

« Serre-moi encore… Grimm…

-Hm ?

-Enlace-moi encore aussi fort… J'ai peur que… j'ai peur que… »

Grimmjow s'exécuta.

« T'as pas à avoir peur du froid ou d'être seul. Ta famille et moi, on est là.

-… D'ac… d'accord… »

Les deux personnes restèrent silencieuses un long moment. La pièce ne résonnait que des sanglots d'Ichigo, sanglots qui, malgré tout, s'éloignaient lentement. Quand Grimmjow sentit que le jeune homme était calmé, dans cette sorte d'état second où plus rien ne compte, il reprit ses paroles.

« Là… Tu es calme maintenant ? Rassure-toi, t'inquiète pas… Je vais pas te laisser. »

Il n'eut aucune réponse. C'était comme il l'avait prévu. Maintenant, restait à ranimer un peu le plus jeune parce que, dans cet état, il ne s'endormirait pas. Et puis, il sentait encore son corps se tendre parfois. Il devait toujours paniquer au fond de lui.

Il le poussa pour l'allonger sur le lit, ce qui impliqua qu'il dut le lâcher. Il croisa le regard vide et pourtant terriblement expressif du plus jeune et cela lui fendit le cœur. Il ne se savait pas si sensible ou… peut-être que ce visage était trop expressif justement ? Il y lut la terreur de l'abandon, la peine et l'incompréhension.

« J'te laisse pas, chut… J't'ai promis… Comme t'as juré d'me soigner, j'te jure que j'te quitte pas… »

Le visage se calma un peu. Les yeux ne le regardaient pas et ça le troublait un peu, mais il y aurait une période ainsi. Une période où son petit médecin ne le regarderait plus… Il l'allongea mieux et se plaça au-dessus de lui. Cette fois, ce qu'il lut sur le visage était plus drôle.

« Que… Que fais-tu, Grimmjow ?...

-Ça s'voit pas ? »

Grimmjow effleura le cou tremblant de ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser doucement. Il sentit Ichigo se tendre sous la surprise.

« J'vais t'faire que'que chose de très agréable…

-Je… Mais…

-Et j'te garantie que l'fait qu'tu sois aveugle va t'faire prendre ton pied plus que n'importe qui d'autre. En plus, avec moi, j't'assure que tu vas adorer… »

Ichigo s'empourpra immédiatement. Il ne voyait pas le regard de son vis-à-vis, mais il entendait sa voix et il imaginait son visage… Et imaginer lui retournait les tripes à un tel point !

« Oh oh… J'suis sûr que ton imagination va travailler dur cette nuit…

-Je, je… Bafouillait Ichigo.

-T'as pas b'soin d'parler. Laisse-toi faire pour cette fois. »

Ichigo se sentait gêné rien qu'à l'idée que Grimmjow soit penché au-dessus de lui et le regarde fixement. Il voulait détourner le regard mais il ne savait même pas où puisqu'il ne voyait rien…

« Oh là ! C'quoi c'te tête triste tout à coup ?

-Que…

-J'te préfère amplement les joues rouges ! Et j'vais t'y aider… »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Grimmjow attrapa les lèvres d'Ichigo. Ils n'échangèrent pas un baiser, c'était plutôt Grimmjow qui imposait son baiser le temps que son vis-à-vis reprenne pieds. Il lui mordillait la lèvre inférieure avidement, la léchant ensuite jusqu'à sauter sur l'occasion quand elles s'entrouvrirent. Il ne se gêna pas pour envahir la bouche encore un peu pâteuse de sommeil de sa langue et l'enlacer. Ses mains s'étaient emparé du visage aux yeux rougis pour approfondir cet échange et, quand il se recula un peu, Ichigo était haletant, étonné.

« C'ta première fois, hein ? J'avais visé juste l'aut' jour… Heureusement que j'ai pas eu l'temps d'aller trop loin, ça aurait gâché le plaisir de cette nuit !»

Ichigo n'osa pas répondre, trop gêné. Il leva la main, comme cherchant quelque chose, mais Grimmjow ne bougea pas. Les deux mains se posèrent sur le torse, tâtonnant lentement jusqu'à un visage qu'elles encadrèrent avec douceur.

« Est-ce… est-ce que je te regarde ? »

Grimmjow prit une des mains dans la sienne.

« Oui, ton regard est braqué sur moi. »

Un court silence traversa la pièce.

« …Tu avais visé juste oui… Et je veux… je veux que ça soit toi. »

Le bleuté sourit légèrement avant que cela ne laisse place à une mimique un peu plus carnassière.

« Tu m'en vois ravi, p'tit prince, j'vais t'dévorer tout cru… »

Cette fois-ci, moins surpris, Ichigo répondit à un nouveau baiser toujours aussi profond. Il y avait cette légère pointe de bestialité propre à Grimmjow dans leur échange, mais Ichigo avait bien besoin de ça pour oublier, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il ne voyait plus rien…

Le plus jeune ne broncha pas quand on se mit à le déshabiller, au contraire, il tenta d'en faire de même avec son vis-à-vis mais la chose s'avéra plus difficile qu'il l'avait cru.

« Hé, j't'ai dit d'te laisser complètement faire pour c'te fois.

-Mais…

-On verra quand tu s'ras dans un meilleur état, okay ?

-… Okay… »

Ichigo ferma les yeux, dépité. Il avait envie de pleurer tout de suite. Il avait envie de crier parce que, pour la première fois de sa vie où il faisait l'amour avec un tel homme, il ne pouvait ni le voir ni lui répondre comme il le voulait. Grimmjow remarqua tout de suite cela et plongea dans le cou pour le mordiller et le lécher, tout en achevant de mettre à nu son jeune amant. Il descendit sa bouche le long du torse imberbe et arriva jusqu'à un petit grain de chair qu'il taquina avec plaisir.

« Ah ! Je… Grimmjow, tu...

-Tu me sens bien, hein ? Laisse-toi faire, p'tit prince, j'vais t'faire grimper ni une ni deux ! »

Grimmjow se remit à mordiller le téton, ses doigts s'occupant de l'autre et sa dernière main glissant lentement sur le corps vers les hanches. Ichigo se cambra et retint ses gémissements. Il sentait tout à coup une telle bouffée de chaleur l'envahir… Il s'emmêlait les doigts dans les mèches bleues et haletait à la recherche d'un peu plus d'air.

« T'vois que j't'avais dit qu'tu ressentirais plus de choses…

-Je… je… »

Ichigo secoua la tête et se rendit compte qu'il écartait les jambes de plus en plus. Son membre gonflait et le tiraillait et…

« Grimmjow…

-Oh oh, y'a d'l'inflation par ici… »

Ichigo rougit, gêné du sous-entendu mais il s'avoua que ça l'excitait… Il resserra la prise de ses doigts et se cambra plus encore, incitant son amant à ne pas le laisser languir ainsi. Il était déjà loin le petit Ichigo qui rougissait, il ne se plaignait pas du fauve qui l'attaquait, mieux, il l'encourageait à le dévorer ! Ce dernier comprit le message rapidement et entoura le membre de sa main. Il ne fit d'abord rien de plus, appréciant la tension qui était née dans le corps du jeune homme.

« Arrête de… de me faire… »

Grimmjow ne le laissa pas finir et lui vola ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné qui servit de diversion.

« Ah ! Grimm !

-Tu t'doutais pas qu'on pouvait faire tant de choses avec une main, hein ? »

Ichigo rejeta sa tête en arrière, respirant fort et gémissant tout autant. Il était totalement offert, ne résistait pas et ses jambes ouvertes n'étaient qu'un appel à la luxure. Luxure que le bleuté ne refusait pas, loin de là. D'ailleurs, il commença à resserrer sa prise, la rendant parfois brutale ou parfois plus douce. Il glissait tout le long, faisant croire qu'il s'en allait mais que pour mieux revenir. Lent ou rapide, c'était de l'avidité plus que tout dont cette main faisait preuve.

Le plus jeune sentait sa tête exploser. Il avait si chaud, il se sentait si brûlant comme si… comme s'il allait mourir de plaisir. Son dos s'arqua en une délicieuse courbe, Ichigo ne voulait pas se limiter à ça, il en voulait plus parce que ça lui faisait trop de bien.

« Grimm… jow…

-Exigeant, hein ? Très bien… »

Grimmjow s'écarta du plus jeune et l'assit un peu dans le lit. Il se pencha vers son visage haletant où perlait quelques gouttes de sueur et même, il le devina, quelques larmes aux coins des yeux.

« Que fais-tu, je…

-T'inquiète, p'tit prince. T'vas bientôt voir les étoiles ! »

Ichigo eut tout juste le temps de se demander ce qui allait lui arriver que ses cuisses se retrouvaient entourées par deux bras puissants. Il sentait une présence près de son membre et il se pinça la lèvre en imaginant la scène. Il arrêta cependant son silence pour le troquer pour des gémissements continus quand il sentit exactement ce qui lui arrivait. Son amant avait englobé son… son sexe !

« Aaah… Je… Grimm ! »

Le susnommé sourit en coin. Décidément, il était bien sensible son petit médecin et quelque part, tant mieux. Ils ne s'en amuseraient que plus. Il s'appliqua un moment sur la chose, veillant à ne pas le faire jouir trop vite. Il jouait avec les bourses du bout des doigts, les taquinant sans vergogne il caressait les cuisses fermes et tendues de son autre main avant de remonter vers la poitrine pour embêter les grains de chair rougis et sa bouche et sa langue, se sentant venir des ailes, s'activaient comme jamais sur leur tâche.

Et autant dire que le résultat était là. Ichigo plaqua une main sur sa bouche, comme s'il avait un dernier sursaut de pudeur, pour retenir un cri bref. Tout se chamboulait en lui. Il avait même oublié qu'il était aveugle tant il imaginait bien Grimmjow penché sur lui qui lui prodiguait ces attentions. Il se cambra tout à coup un peu plus ce qui surprit Grimmjow quand le membre lui rentra dans la bouche d'un coup. Mais il n'arrêta pas pour autant, le plus jeune était sur le point de jouir. Il durcit donc ses gestes, n'hésitant pas à user d'un zeste de sauvagerie, et reçut bientôt le fruit de son 'travail'.

Ichigo jouit dans sa bouche en poussant un cri bref et clair qui retourna les entrailles du bleuté. Ce dernier se redressa lentement tout en s'essuyant la bouche de sa main et afficha un large sourire. Devant lui, pantelant et soufflant comme pas deux, Ichigo tentait de récupérer de cet orgasme. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement et laissait voir des reflets avec le doré de la lumière de la lampe. Son visage était rouge et transpirant tandis que ses yeux étaient brouillés de larmes qui n'étaient cependant pas tombées…

Enfin, Grimmjow aurait bien voulu continuer et ce, une longue partie de la nuit, mais il se disait que cela tiendrait plus de la torture. Il allait se lever quand on l'agrippa au bras.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Reste… »

Ichigo haletait toujours. Il se déplaça un peu pour enlacer Grimmjow et se blottit contre lui.

« Reste encore…

-Hm… Et pas pour dormir j'suppose ?

-… Non… Je…

-Le p'tit prince est aussi un p'tit pervers alors ? »

Ichigo s'empourpra et baissa la tête. Mais non ! Il… c'est juste que Grimmjow était si doué et…

« Va, t'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'ai envie d'le faire. Et même plutôt deux fois qu'une… »

Il allongea Ichigo d'un geste et s'occupa à caresser son corps de ses lèvres tandis qu'il enlevait ses vêtements. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt nus. Le jeune homme sentait la peau de son amant contre la sienne. Il sentait ce contact si différent des habits, si électrisants… Il tâtonna jusqu'à trouver le cou de Grimmjow et le fit lentement descendre vers lui pour qu'ils s'enlacent.

Le bleuté se laissa faire sans broncher. Il n'allait pas non plus empêcher son amant de l'étreindre. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou gracile et entoura le dos fin mais musclé de ses bras puissants.

« Grimmjow… Je veux que tu me prennes… S'il te plaît, je… je veux être à toi cette nuit et… et toutes les autres si tu le veux bien et…

-Shh… Dis rien de plus. T'es à moi autant qu'j'suis à toi, nan ? Et j'vais t'prouver qu'pour faire l'amour, faut être au moins deux. »

Ichigo ferma les yeux et sourit légèrement. Il caressa les mèches bleues, elles sentaient si bon, comme Grimmjow d'ailleurs. Il avait une odeur si forte, si caractéristique… Le jeune homme crispa tout à coup les sourcils et resserra ses poings. Quelque chose venait de rentrer en lui.

« Nnh…

-Faut t'détendre ou je t'assure que ça va faire mal…

-Comment je pourrais… »

Grimmjow esquissa un sourire et embrassa son amant avec langueur et profondeur. Il concentrait tout son attention sur ce baiser si sérieux. Ichigo se détendit légèrement et garda ses bras autour du cou. Il se sentait un peu prisonnier dans cette position, mais paradoxalement, il se sentait aussi protégé comme jamais. Protégé de l'obscurité qui l'entourait dans cette douce chaleur.

« Grimm…

-Shh… Laisse-toi porter et oublie qui tu es… »

Ichigo acquiesça vaguement et se crispa un peu à l'entrée de deux doigts. Il avait chaud et brûlait, c'était indéniable, il languissait et il n'avait qu'une envie, être comblé mais pour le moment, la chose ne s'avérait pas très agréable. De fines larmes perlèrent de ses joues et il poussa un gémissement étonné quand la présence se mit à bouger au fond de lui.

« Aah… nnh… Grimm… »

Le susnommé ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur ce qu'il faisait. Il trouva bientôt une certaine boule de nerfs et appuya dessus sans scrupules. Ichigo poussa un cri de plaisir. Abasourdi de ses propres réactions, Ichigo secoua la tête, tremblant de plaisir.

« Re… refais-le…

-Tes désirs sont mes ordres, p'tit prince… »

Grimmjow s'exécuta, un large sourire carnassier sur le visage. Il sentait que le petit moment à vide était passé et que ça allait redémarrer bien vite, les ongles qui griffaient son dos le lui disaient. Il s'appliqua longtemps à détendre l'intérieur de son amant car il n'avait pas le matériel adéquat pour le faire avec le moins de douleur. Cependant, il fit aussi attention à ne pas faire jouir son jeune amant qui tentait vainement de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Quand le moment fut venu, Grimmjow retira sa main et Ichigo se détendit. Il se plaça rapidement, histoire de ne pas laisser 'refroidir' le plus jeune, et entra lentement, très lentement, en guettant les gestes et les réactions du jeune homme.

« Aah… Ça fait mal, tu… »

Grimmjow se mordit la lèvre et tenta de rassurer le plus jeune. Ses poings s'étaient crispés dans son dos, comme son visage où on lisait sans peine la douleur.

« Arrête, tu… tu me fais mal… »

Il ignorait ces mots. Il savait que ça faisait mal la première fois, mais après, le plaisir qui venait était tel que c'était un détail. Mais voir ce visage crispé lui faisait de la peine. Il lui caressa le visage des lèvres, cueillant ses larmes qui roulaient.

« Bientôt, c'est d'plaisir que tu vas pleurer, courage… »

Ichigo déglutit. Il acquiesça également et tenta de se détendre. Il faisait confiance à Grimmjow pour ça et s'il lui disait courage, c'est qu'il pouvait bien surmonter ça, quand même. Il souffla lentement pour se calmer un peu, aidé par les attentions de son amant.

« Voilà, on y est… »

Le jeune homme restait crispé. Il attendit un petit peu mais cela ne s'arrangeait pas vraiment.

« Continue…

-Bien, j'y vais doucement au début, t'inquiète. »

Le jeune aveugle acquiesça, déterminé et poussa un cri étonné au premier coup. Il entendit le léger rire de son amant mais ne put rétorquer que déjà, il subissait un nouveau coup. Progressivement, ils prirent un rythme, comme une musique, et il la suivit. Il la suivit avec attention et se rendit compte que la douleur disparaissait lentement. La friction entre leur peau, le contact de leurs lèvres et cette sensation… Cet homme qui était à l'intérieur de lui.

« Aaah… Grimm… »

Le susnommé continuait sans s'arrêter, il allait bientôt passer la vitesse supérieure et perdre son amant dans son rythme effréné. Il frappa un coup plus fort, heurtant le point par excellence, et profita du temps où Ichigo était perdu pour accélérer un grand coup.

Le lit couinait sous leurs gestes, il n'était pas fait pour ça. Grimmjow continuait toujours plus fort, se délectant des cris qui parvenaient à ses oreilles. Des cris de pure extase et de bonheur. Ichigo pleurait, et comme l'avait dit son amant, à cause du trop-plein de plaisir. Sa bouche était grande ouverte et lâchait gémissements et cris à la pelle, sans même s'en soucier outre mesure. Les yeux brouillés et brillants, le corps luisant de sueur, Ichigo ne savait effectivement plus qui il était. Ou si, l'amant de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, et cette simple idée le rendait heureux.

« Ichi… Tu m'rends dingue ! Complèt'ment !

-Grimm… Grimmjow ! »

Ils continuèrent ainsi encore un moment, s'oubliant eux-mêmes et ne gardant à l'esprit qu'une chose : ils aimaient ça.

Ils jouirent bientôt tous les deux dans un râle profond avant de s'écrouler l'un contre l'autre. Ichigo haletait toujours autant, Grimmjow aussi. Le plus jeune gardait ses bras enroulés tandis que l'autre le serrait fort contre son torse puissant, comme pour le protéger de tout, jusqu'au froid qui viendrait bientôt les mordre.

Grimmjow se redressa finalement au bout d'un bon moment et embrassa encore une fois son jeune amant. Un peu plus, et il aurait dit qu'il était mort. Allongé sur le lit, ou plutôt avachi, un bras près de sa tête et l'autre replié sur son ventre, le corps luisant de sueur et ses yeux entrouverts et nimbés de larmes. Aucun doute, Ichigo savourait encore les attentions dont il avait été l'objet. Grimmjow lui caressa la tête avec attention.

« T'es crevé, dis donc, p'tit prince… »

Et il avait de quoi ! Dix jours dans le coma, un réveil en fanfare avec explosion de peur et ensuite partie de jambes en l'air avec un fauve. Comment pourrait-il être en forme ? Ichigo sentit le froid le caresser… Un éclair de peur passa sur son visage. Il tendit la main à la recherche de son amant et se rassura un peu en la sentant tout de suite attrapée.

Le visage de Grimmjow se teinta de peine. Le plus jeune avait-il si peur d'être seul ? Il secoua la tête et se leva avant de prendre Ichigo dans ses bras. Il marcha jusqu'à la salle d'eau, jetant souvent un coup d'œil à son petit médecin. Il n'était pas encore endormi mais on sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder.

« Reste éveillé le temps que j't'aide à t'laver, hein. »

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Même plus la force de parler ? Bah, il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait pas été de main-morte après tout. Il entra dans la salle d'eau. Il n'y avait qu'une douche et pas de baignoire, dommage. Il mit l'eau à couler pour qu'elle soit chaude, tenant son amant d'un bras.

« Allez, passe un bras autour d'mon cou pour tenir un peu debout. »

Ichigo tenta l'action mais abandonna bien vite. Il n'en pouvait plus et n'avait qu'une envie. S'endormir profondément. Il ferma les yeux lentement.

« Hé ! Debout ! »

Il sursauta et sentit qu'on passait son bras autour des épaules fortes. Il n'avait plus qu'à se retenir comme ça. Quand l'eau se mit à couler sur son corps, tous ses muscles se détendirent. L'eau était si chaude et en plus, Grimmjow le tenait si fort. Il laissa reposer sa tête sur le torse mouillé. Grimmjow était si attentionné pour lui… Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait être ainsi…

« Voilà, reste accroché surtout, j'vais vite te laver et après tu pourras dormir. Compris ? »

Ah… cette fois il attendait vraiment une réponse. Ichigo bougea un peu et entrouvrit les lèvres. Il n'avait plus la force de parler mais il souffla un 'oui' en guise de réponse.

« Bien. J'vais pas perdre de temps alors. »

Ichigo crut qu'il allait mourir de plaisir. Entre l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps, la main qui passait dans chaque recoin de sa peau et ces baisers qu'il sentait parfois. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et Grimmjow le vit bien. Il sourit aussi, heureux de voir que le plus jeune n'était pas totalement aboulique et prêt à se laisser mourir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'eau s'arrêtait. Dans cet espèce de néant où il était perdu, quelqu'un ne le lâchait pas, quelqu'un le tenait fermement… Ichigo soupira en sentant des serviettes l'enrouler. On l'assit sur un tabouret pour le sécher.

« Bouge pas, j'vais t'sécher les cheveux. »

Il entendit Grimmjow s'éloigner un peu, il se crispa. Quand il ne sentait pas un contact, il n'avait que des sons et cela l'inquiétait car il ne reconnaissait pas tout et ne savait pas concrètement ce qu'il se passait. Il tendit la main devant lui, sentant l'angoisse l'étreindre de ténèbres et attrapa une serviette.

« Hé ! Me désape pas, 'spèce de pervers… »

Ichigo sourit, gêné. Ah, il avait touché le gros lot. Il imagina Grimmjow nu avec juste une serviette autour de la taille et rougit légèrement. Il était magnifique, dommage qu'il ne puisse plus le regarder… Il appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Il aurait pu s'endormir là tiens, si un bruit violent ne l'avait pas fait sursauter. Le sèche-cheveux… Il sentit son souffle sur sa tignasse et une main qui passait dedans, démêlant plus ou moins les mèches. Il ferma les yeux.

Grimmjow usait de trésor de douceur. Il ne se savait pas capable d'être aussi prévenant. Il réprima un juron à cette pensée. Qu'est-ce que ce gamin avait fait de lui ? Décidément, c'était presque un miracle.

Quand les deux furent séchés, Grimmjow attrapa vite un haut et un bermuda élastique d'hôpital qu'il passa sur Ichigo. Il se rhabilla également.

« J'vais t'porter jusqu'au lit. »

Ichigo bougea légèrement la tête, histoire de donner un accusé de réception et ne chercha plus à lutter contre le sommeil. Quand Grimmjow le déposa dans son propre lit, il dormait déjà. Le bleuté étouffa un rire et observa ce beau visage serein. Il se glissa lui-aussi sous la couverture et serra fort Ichigo dans ses bras. Demain serait un autre jour…

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	4. Juste les Ténèbres

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

Warnings : ATTENTION Lemon /!\

**Un GRAND merci à tous! Par contre la fin se rapproche dangereusement :/ Profitez bien!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

_Juste les Ténèbres_

Lorsque Grimmjow émergea, il crut d'abord être le premier réveillé. Il était relativement tôt et les deux sœurs n'étaient pas encore venues aux nouvelles. Il se passa la main sur les yeux sans trop déranger le plus jeune contre lui et lui caressa rapidement les cheveux avant de se lever. Mais, à peine avait-il sorti une jambe du lit qu'une main l'agrippait au bras.

« Où vas-tu ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Ichi.

-Où vas-tu ? » Répéta Ichigo.

La voix tremblait légèrement. Grimmjow soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa le front parsemé de mèches orange.

« J'sors pour éviter les disputes d'famille. Mais j'reste à côté, t'inquiète.

-Ah… D'accord… »

Le bleuté regarda son vis-à-vis. Il était toujours allongé dans son lit, emmitouflé dans la couverture depuis que la principale source de chaleur s'était fait la malle et seul son visage se dégageait des couvertures. Un visage aux yeux grands ouverts mais sans étincelle…

« Tu dis rien ?

-Qu'est-ce tu veux que j'dise ?

-Je… je sais pas… Je veux juste que tu parles, pour que je sois sûr que tu sois là. »

Grimmjow serra les poings. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Ichigo soit dans cet état ? Le simple fait d'être aveugle le rendait si fragile, si faible… et lui, il avait tellement envie de le protéger à le voir comme ça ! Pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir un jeune homme aveugle à sa charge, il devait laisser sa famille s'en occuper mais… restait à savoir si Ichigo le voudrait bien. Et pour le moment, il était sûr que non.

On toqua tout à coup à la porte. Grimmjow se redressa d'un bond et alla directement vers la porte tandis qu'Ichigo se crispait sous la couverture.

« Oh ? Déjà réveillé ? »

C'était le père. Il s'avança dans la pièce et découvrit avec stupeur que le lit de son fils était vide. Il avisa que celui de Grimmjow ne l'était pas. Il lui lança un regard dubitatif qui n'eut qu'un haussement sourcil en guise de réponse.

« Fils ! Tu es réveillé ? »

Le père s'était précipité auprès du lit, prêt à réveiller son fils en fanfare comme à son habitude, mais il se figea en le voyant intégralement caché sous la couverture.

« Ichigo… qu'est-ce que tu as ?... »

Grimmjow, mains dans les poches, ne disait nul mot. Il observait attentivement la scène, histoire de savoir si le plus jeune était capable de se reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui, en l'occurrence, son père. Pour l'instant, le résultat n'était pas concluant…

« Ichigo ! Ce n'est pas drôle, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu as besoin de soins ?

-J'aurais prévenu plus tôt si c'tait urgent. Fit remarquer Grimmjow.

-Alors… »

Isshin posa sa main sur le tissu à hauteur de la tête et le fit glisser lentement pour voir son fils. Il avait les yeux crispés et rougis. L'homme hocha la tête.

« Ichigo… Dis-moi…

-Je… je suis… »

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux lentement, espérant faire comprendre à son père le problème sans avoir à parler. Il se redressa aussi lentement sur les genoux et regarda dans une direction, croyant que son père était par là.

« Papa…

-Tu es… aveugle… »

Ichigo baissa les yeux, dépité. Il écouta tout autour de lui mais n'entendait personne à part son père. Il s'inquiéta un peu et s'exclama :

« Grimmjow est parti ? Où est-il ? »

Isshin sursauta, surpris. Il croyait que le plus jeune détestait le patient de la clinique. Il regarda le concerné, intrigué, mais n'eut pas de réponse.

« Gri…

-J'suis là. J't'ai dit que j'te quitte pas alors flippe pas comme ça, Ichi. »

Le plus jeune se rassura en sentant la main sur son épaule. Il la prit dans la sienne et se rassit lentement, avant de chercher la couverture. Son père vint à son aide pour le remettre au chaud. Un long silence traversa la chambre.

« Bon, on va aller voir un médecin spécialiste aujourd'hui, Ichigo.

-Je…

-Si on peut te guérir, il le faut. »

Le plus jeune n'avait pas d'espoir. Il était médecin aussi, il savait que ses chances étaient minimes. Il sentit une boule se nouer dans sa gorge. Pour l'instant, ses perspectives d'avenir étaient glorieuses… Un médecin aveugle, ça n'existait pas.

CCC

Grimmjow avait quitté la chambre une fois la famille Kurosaki au complet. Il avait dû rassurer pendant un long moment Ichigo en lui assurant qu'il reviendrait mais que, étant guéri, il devait retourner voir son patron pour les formalités habituelles. Il avait eu sa preuve en partant : le plus jeune ne pouvait rester calme sans lui. Doucement ironique, c'était lui le dégénéré avide de missions dangereuses mettant en péril sa vie et autres choses du genre et sa présence calmait un jeune médecin à peine expérimenté.

Maintenant, il avait un sacré problème. Il s'était amouraché d'un jeune homme qui ne pouvait se débrouiller seul. Il ne pouvait nier que le laisser maintenant à son sort lui ferait mal, même si le simple fait de se l'avouer l'emmerdait. Il était tombé amoureux d'un gamin en moins de dix jours ! Sérieux, il était devenu quoi le fauve qui dévorait ses proies, hein ?

Enfin… Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et s'alluma une cigarette tandis qu'il attendait un taxi devant la clinique. Son supérieur avait un bureau assez éloigné de l'endroit et il mettrait un bon bout de temps avant de parvenir à lui. Il ne rentrerait probablement que dans la soirée. Et Ichigo qui devait se morfondre au fond de son lit malgré la présence de ses sœurs… Quoique, il l'imaginait bien du genre à feindre ses sourires pour ne pas blesser et ne rien dire de son état réel.

Le temps s'écoulait si lentement à sa montre. Il aurait déjà voulu être sur place pour négocier son départ. Parce qu'il le savait bien. S'il voulait pouvoir s'occuper du plus jeune, être là pour lui, il devait changer de métier. Et même si abandonner l'adrénaline de l'espion et de l'agent le tuait, l'idée seule d'abandonner Ichigo était bien pire. Après, restait à savoir si Gin serait assez compréhensif pour le laisser prendre sa retraite plus tôt, même si cela signifiait un revenu moindre. Il était débrouillard et pourrait bien subvenir un peu à leur besoin, combiné au salaire du père sans le saigner non plus…

Ça serait pas gagné… ça non.

Deux heures plus tard, il payait le taxi et montait dans les bureaux, les mains toujours dans les poches et la démarche nonchalante. Certains osèrent le saluer mais ils se ravisèrent. La sociabilité de Jaggerjack était légendaire autour de lui. Il frappa à la porte de son patron et entra sans attendre de réponse.

Il y avait quelqu'un, probablement un petit salarié qui voulait remettre un dossier.

« Dégage ! J'ai un truc important à dire au boss.

-Toujours aussi sociable, Jaggerjack ! Je suis content de voir que deux semaines avec ton petit médecin sadique ne t'ont pas assagi ! »

Gin avait toujours cette voix presque chantante où perçait le sarcasme sous couvert d'amabilité. Grimmjow ne lui répondit même pas et s'assit sur un fauteuil après avoir fermé la porte à clé. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent hochait la tête, intrigué.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si grave, mon petit Jaggerjack ?

-T'fais chier avec ce surnom, t'sais…

-Hm… Tu es étrangement calme, même dans tes insultes. Un problème ?

-J'veux ma r'traite. J'm'en fous du montant ou d'la pension, j'dois m'casser d'ici.

-Non.

-T'as pas l'choix.

-Je veux des explications, tu comprends, mon petit.

-J'dois m'occuper d'quelqu'un. »

On voyait bien que dire ça avait nécessité des efforts de la part du bleuté qui avait détourné le regard. Pour ce qui était de partir en mission suicide y'avait pas de problèmes, mais dire ce qu'on ressentait, c'était une autre paire de manches.

« T'occuper de quelqu'un ? De la famille ?

-Nope. Un mec.

-Quoi ? Tu veux quitter ton travail pour une histoire avec un homme ? Mais où est passé le terrible Grimmjow Jaggerjack qui ne supporte aucune chaîne et n'a foi qu'en sa force ?

-S'est cassé. En avait marre, ça t'va ?

-Oh non… ça ne va pas du tout ça… J'ai besoin de savoir. Tu es tombé amoureux ? »

Grimmjow eut une moue agressive. Personne ne pouvait l'obliger à répondre à une telle question. Pas lui !

« Hm… Dois-je le prendre comme un oui ?

-Ouais, p'tain ! J'suis amoureux d'un mec et j'dois m'occuper d'lui.

-ça ne te ressemble pas de materner les gens, même ceux qui sont spéciaux pour toi. Que me caches-tu, mon petit Jaggerjack ? »

Encore ce sourire entre honnêteté étrange et hypocrisie pure. Ça l'ennuyait souverainement tiens ! Et pourquoi devait-il parler des problèmes de son petit médecin, hein ? Ça le regardait pas !

« C'pas tes affaires. File-moi ma r'traite. Me fous du montant, j'veux juste me casser.

-Non, je te l'ai dit. Tu es un excellent élément. Sans raisons valables, tu restes.

-Celui que j'aime est dev'nu aveugle à cause d'un accident et il a une trouille monstre quand j'suis pas près d'lui ou que j'le quitte simplement pour aller m'brosser les dents ! Voilà pourquoi j'ai b'soin d'cette retraite parce que j'dois m'occuper d'lui et que j'suis l'seul avec qui il se sent bien et rassuré ! Alors file-moi mon fric avant que j't'explose le crâne. »

Gin Ichimaru demeura perplexe une seconde, observant attentivement son subordonné qui s'était redressé sous la colère.

« Hé bien, faut te pousser dans tes derniers retranchements pour qu'tu dises quoi que ce soit mais une fois fait, tu causes pas mal.

-… T'fais chier.

-C'est l'aîné Kurosaki, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais.

-Tu vas quitter le groupe.

-Ouais. Grouille alors.

-Mais comment comptes-tu survivre avec un aveugle à charge si tu n'as plus de revenu ?

-C'est pas un aveugle, c'est Ichi !

-Trop mignon… »

Grimmjow serra les poings et se retint d'en mettre un sur le visage de Gin de justesse, ce dernier ayant levé le doigt comme pour dire quelque chose d'important.

« Tu sais, mon petit Jaggerjack… T'es un des meilleurs, voire peut-être le meilleur. Je devrais pouvoir m'arranger pour que tu touches une belle pension à vie pour services rendus à la nation.

-Qu… quoi ?

-Prend ça comme un petit cadeau de ton ex-patron ! »

Le bleuté se recula, dubitatif.

« Bah, va le rejoindre, je m'occupe de la paperasse, mon petit Jaggerjack !

-Ouais c'est ça et putain ! T'vas arrêter d'm'appeler comme ça ? »

L'homme s'en alla comme un coup de vent en claquant la porte. Gin demeura immobile, souriant.

« Tant que tu réagiras comme ça… hm, je crois pas, non. »

CCC

Une fois sorti, Grimmjow avait appelé un autre taxi. Le temps qu'il arrive, il pouvait fumer une cigarette mais la sonnerie de son téléphone l'interrompit.

« P'tain, qui m'fait chier encore… »

Il se figea en voyant le numéro. C'était celui d'Isshin ils se les étaient échangés avant qu'il ne parte pour son bureau. Il décrocha.

« Jaggerjack.

-Grimmjow ! Il faut que tu reviennes vite ! »

C'était la voix d'une des sœurs.

« C'quoi l'blem ?

-Ichigo ! Il… Il a voulu se faire du mal ! »

Grimmjow serra les poings. Il ne pouvait même pas attendre trois petites heures avec sa famille ?

« J'suis loin là mais j'arrive le plus vite possible. Le lâchez pas des yeux une seconde ! »

L'ex agent raccrocha rageusement et en oublia sa cigarette, incapable de s'avouer qu'il avait la trouille. Tuer des hommes ne posait pas de problème mais savoir que celui qu'on aimait venait de tenter de se tuer… c'était autre chose.

CCC

Isshin et Ichigo avaient écumé les plus grands spécialistes de la région, même le très célèbre Docteur Schiffer, en vain. Le nom Kurosaki leur avait permis d'obtenir des visites rapides, certes, mais toutes concluaient par cette note sombre : si Ichigo retrouvait la vue, ça tiendrait du pur miracle. C'était donc vers midi que les deux garçons de la famille étaient retournés à la clinique, dans un silence lourd et tendu.

Ichigo s'inquiétait. Il ne voulait pas devenir un poids pour sa famille ni pour Grimmjow. Il n'avait pas fait tant d'études pour finir aveugle et ne rien pouvoir faire de sa vie. Il n'avait pas autant travaillé pour tout perdre et seulement gagner une nuit d'amour avec l'homme le plus sexy du monde, accessoirement un homme qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Même ça… Il n'avait même pas une vue partielle, du genre des flashs blancs ou quelques couleurs. Rien. Juste les Ténèbres. Le froid et la solitude et…

« Ichigo ? »

Le plus jeune sursauta. Il n'arrivait pas encore à s'imaginer les visages des gens ou ce qu'ils pouvaient bien être sur le point de dire grâce au ton de leur voix.

« Ichigo… Tu veux faire quelque chose ? »

Le plus jeune se retint de demander ce qu'il pouvait encore faire dans son état. Mais être acerbe envers son père ne résoudrait pas son problème, il n'y était pour rien. Pour rien du tout.

« Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de programmes qui apprennent à ceux qui ont perdu la vue comment vivre mieux. Peut-être faudrait-il…

-Oui, je sais, m'y inscrire serait une bonne idée. Lança évasivement Ichigo.

-Tu…

-ça ne sert à rien ne refuser d'admettre la réalité. Autant m'y faire et vivre avec…

-Oui, c'est bien de penser comme ça. Veux-tu quand même faire quelque chose en particulier ? Un tour dans le parc avec tes sœurs et moi ?

-Non merci… Je suis fatigué et j'aimerais juste dormir. »

C'était avec cette phrase qu'Ichigo avait pu se retrouver seul dans sa vraie chambre cette fois. Il s'était plus ou moins adapté et était finalement plutôt content d'avoir rangé le sol. Son père l'avait aidé à s'allonger sur le lit et avait encore demandé s'il pouvait faire quoique ce soit, mais Ichigo avait répondu avec un sourire que tout allait bien.

C'était ainsi que Ichigo s'était retrouvé seul dans sa chambre. Dans ses Ténèbres. Elles le regardaient, l'enlaçaient froidement et lui… il ne les voyait que trop bien et avait peur. Seul dans sa chambre sans bruit, assis au milieu d'une immensité d'ébène.

C'était ainsi que Ichigo s'était mis à avoir peur. Peur qu'il soit réellement seul, peur que Grimmjow soit parti définitivement, peur que ces Ténèbres restent à jamais ses seules amies.

C'était ainsi qu'Ichigo avait fouillé son bureau à la recherche de l'objet.

Et c'était ainsi qu'il avait pu s'ouvrir les veines. Sans que personne ne le sache, sans que personne ne s'inquiète parce que, après tout, ce qui l'entourait...

C'était juste les ténèbres.

CCC

Lorsque Grimmjow revint enfin, plus de six heures étaient passées. Il y avait les trois heures de route et en plus, ils étaient tombés dans une manifestation. Autant dire qu'on avait pu entendre ses jurons au-dessus du brouhaha des manifestants…

Enfin, après ce voyage épique, le bleuté était à cran et voulait à tout prix voir Ichigo et lui mettre du plomb dans la tête. Nan mais ! Tenter de se suicider alors qu'il venait de tout plaquer pour pouvoir rester auprès de lui ! Heureusement qu'il s'était raté parce que… Grimmjow serra les poings et déglutit. Ichigo n'avait pas le droit de mourir !

Il arriva en trombe à la clinique et les sœurs lui indiquèrent rapidement la chambre où leur frère demeurait. Elles osaient à peine rester avec lui car, depuis que le père l'avait surpris en train de se couper les veines avec tant de volonté, Ichigo répandait autour de lui une sorte d'aura oppressante, mélange de haine et de souffrances… Cela frappa Grimmjow dès la première seconde. A peine avait-il mis un pied dans la chambre d'hôpital qu'il sentait déjà sa poitrine se serrer, mais il n'était pas d'un petit calibre.

Il était le grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

Il s'avança auprès du lit, lentement et sans rien dire. Il se plaça devant. Aucun des deux ne disait quoi que ce soit. Ichigo avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixait le vide, Grimmjow fixait son jeune amant. Il le trouvait complètement éteint, même pas triste : il était amer, absent, blasé. Grimmjow souleva la couverture et avisa les bandages autour des poignets. Il réprima un juron. Ichigo ne cillait pas, à croire qu'il se fichait de savoir qui pouvait bien être là et soulever sa couverture sans explications.

Il voulait bien comprendre que le plus jeune soit désespéré, désemparé, perdu voire même empli de haine, mais se laisser faire ainsi était loin de lui plaire. Grimmjow n'aimait pas que celui qui avait été capable de le rendre amoureux soit si pathétique.

« Qu'est-ce' tu fous ? »

Aucune réponse, un vague tressaillement.

« J't'ai posé une question ! J'ai pas été assez clair ? J't'ai juré que j'restais. Et t'peux être sûr, j'vais rester jusqu'à c'que t'en crèves, Ichi. Que t'en crèves, t'as pigé ?

- Grimmjow…

-J'vais t'faire passer l'envie d'faire des trucs aussi cons. Ou mieux ! J'vais t'réveiller à ma manière et t'faire comprendre à quel point j'déteste ce genre de conneries. »

Grimmjow saisit le plus jeune à la taille et le souleva avant de le mettre sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac de farine. Il traversa la clinique en trombe en faisant signe à la famille Kurosaki et ne tarda pas à balancer son colis à la place passager de sa voiture. Il démarra tout de suite à fond, ne laissant pas le temps à Ichigo de réagir.

« …

-J'vais t'faire comprendre à quel point j'déteste ce genre de conneries, ça j'te l'jure.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Je ne suis pas ton esclave !

-T'es rentré dans ta crise d'adolescence c'est ça ? Alors ferme-la et obéis ! Ou j'vais passer de méchant à très méchant. »

Ichigo eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne voyait pas son amant mais il sentait la conduite furieuse, les coups de volants il entendait les klaxons des voitures autour et pire… il comprenait dans la voix que l'homme qui le dominait qu'il était très en colère. Il se crispa sur son siège, prêt à parler pour demander ne serait-ce que la destination.

« J't'ai dit d'la fermer, j'pas été assez clair ? »

Le plus jeune se renfrogna et tourna la tête, vexé. Pourquoi n'osait-il donc pas répondre ? Pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas franchement le fond de sa pensée ? La voiture pila soudain. Il sursauta et comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, mais où ? Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est une immensité noire qui l'oppressait et rien d'autre ! Il entendait plein de bruits mais beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse savoir ce que c'était et où il était. Il était complètement perdu et devait s'en remettre à une personne : Grimmjow, qui semblait en colère plus que jamais.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et on lui saisit le bras pour le faire descendre sans douceur. Il manqua de trébucher, n'ayant pas vu le caniveau, mais on le rattrapa avant de le mettre à nouveau sur l'épaule. Il voulait crier, montrer sa colère, mais il avait trop peur des réactions du plus âgé. Il tenta donc de comprendre. Ils entraient dans un bâtiment plus calme, il entendit Grimmjow demander une chambre à une réceptionniste. Un hôtel ? Grimmjow voulait lui faire l'amour ou quelque chose du genre ? Alors pourquoi aller ici ? Il sentait son estomac se nouer. Il se doutait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose n'allait surement pas lui plaire…

On entra dans une chambre. Ichigo essaya de se raisonner. Grimmjow ne lui ferait pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'aimait ! Il le lui avait dit et… Mais lui, il avait essayé de se tuer. Avait-il fait si mal à son amant ? Il étouffa un cri quand on le lança violemment sur un lit. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre plus que cela, il avait peur et voulait s'en aller. Sans plus réfléchir, il se leva d'un bond et se prit les pieds dans quelque chose de métallique. Il y eut un instant de flottement. Ichigo toucha l'objet en question, n'arrivant pas à s'en faire une image et encore moins à en comprendre le fonctionnement dans un monde normal. Des images lui revinrent en mémoire, le genre d'images qu'on croisait sur la couverture d'un yaoi du type de Viewfinder...

C'était quoi ce délire ? Ichigo vira au livide. Ils étaient où là ? Ichigo se redressa tant bien que mal et tenta de fuir en sentant Grimmjow se rapprocher. Si seulement il pouvait voir ! Il pourrait essayer de s'enfuir.

« T'vas bien sagement m'obéir, p'tit prince, et surtout, bien m'écouter, pigé ? »

Ichigo ne pouvait plus bouger. On l'avait attrapé par les cheveux et il sentait que son visage était juste en face de celui de son amant. Amant qui le terrifiait plus qu'autre chose.

« T'as pigé ?

-O-oui…

-Bien ! On va tout de suite voir ça ! »

CCC

Quelques heures plus tard, Ichigo était allongé sur le dos, sur le lit, nu, et les poignets au-dessus de sa tête, attachés. Tout espoir de fuite avait été abandonné depuis longtemps. Son corps le trahissait de ses tremblements entre plaisir et frustration, arqué sous les brutalités pourtant jouissives qu'on lui imposait. Sa bouche était entravée par une espèce de mors attaché à une lanière de cuir : il ne pouvait pas l'enlever. Son torse était parcouru par les mains de son amant : mais sans la douceur de la première fois. Et le pire pour lui, c'était cet objet en lui, qui, loin de le combler de plaisir, l'emplissait de frustration et ce fil si serré qui maintenait son membre douloureusement tendu et dans l'incapacité de jouir.

« Le p'tit prince a du mal à tout supporter, hein ? »

Grimmjow était penché au-dessus d'Ichigo, il l'écoutait crier et gémir. Le corps fin et luisant de sueur se tortillait sous ses yeux en le suppliant de le laisser exploser. Mais non seulement, il savait ce que son amant pouvait ressentir, mais en plus, il n'arrêtait pas. Au contraire. Il se servait de toutes sortes d'accessoires qui traînaient dans la chambre de cet hôtel si particulier.

« T'as certainement mal. T'peux comprendre maintenant c'que j'ai r'ssenti ? J'ai tout laissé ! J'ai abandonné tout c'que j'avais d'ma vie pour toi et toi t'vas t'suicider ? Nan, nan… ça marche pas comme ça avec moi ! T'es à moi maint'nant, Ichi, que tu l'veuilles ou non, et j'te permets pas de gâcher ta vie ! T'as pas l'droit d'mourir ! »

Ichigo poussa un énième cri étouffé par ce qu'il y avait dans sa bouche. Il comprenait la douleur de son amant, très bien. Il savait le mal qu'il avait pu lui causer et il savait qu'il était sous l'emprise de sa colère et… il le savait aussi, il aurait beau crier mais personne ne viendrait tant que Grimmjow ne serait pas calmé. Personne. Il ne savait pas s'il aimait ou détestait mais une chose était sûre, c'était que son corps était loin de réagir négativement. Tout le contraire ! Et son amant qui ne faisait que l'exciter, enfonçant un peu plus un corps étranger en lui, lui faisant mal tout en lui offrant un plaisir qui ne pourrait être assouvi. Tout ce qu'il ressentait le rendait fou. Il avait si mal mais c'était si bon ! Mais pourquoi ressentait-il des choses pareilles ? Il n'était pas maso ! Il n'était pas comme ça ! Il n'était pas comme ça !

Il écarquilla tout à coup les yeux. Grimmjow avait encore durci ses gestes et la puissance des objets qui torturaient le plus jeune. Ichigo poussa encore plusieurs cris. De sa bouche coulaient plusieurs filets de salive qui vinrent mouiller le matelas. Il secoua la tête et s'arqua un grand coup. Il voulait jouir ! Il devait jouir ! et et… et il ne pouvait pas ! ça faisait si mal ! Ses jambes s'écartèrent encore, son bassin se tortillait nerveusement, il voulait juste faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin qu'on le libère. Son corps entier suppliait Grimmjow de le libérer. Il avait si mal mais c'était si bon !

Ichigo se mit à pleurer abondamment. Il comprenait la douleur qu'il avait bien pu causer à son amant. Il s'en voulait terriblement et il savait qu'il avait été stupide et… Pourquoi Grimmjow ne le laissait-il pas jouir ? Après les spasmes de plaisir, ce furent les sanglots qui le secouèrent violemment. Grimmjow, qui observait attentivement son amant, remarqua qu'un déclic avait dû se faire dans sa tête. Il approcha sa main de sa bouche.

« P'tit prince, mainten'nant t'vas m'dire c'que tu penses. Dis-moi tout ce qui te traverse l'esprit, j't'écoute. »

La voix s'était radouci, Ichigo l'avait entendu. Les yeux crispés et les joues noyées de larme, Ichigo inspira une grande bouffée d'air quand on lui libéra la bouche. Il poussa d'abord un cri à cause de ce qu'on lui faisait et, haletant comme jamais, il tenta de parler :

« Excuse-moi !... Je, je.. Je te demande pardon ! »

Grimmjow ôta d'un geste le fil autour du membre tendu et l'objet qui était dans son amant. Ichigo poussa un autre cri et jouit dans la seconde, le corps arqué avant de s'effondrer sur le lit. Il pleurait tout en ressentant la puissance de l'orgasme qui venait de le terrasser. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il avait détesté ou aimé mais…

« J't'en prie, excuse-moi ! J'avais si peur ! Tout est noir ! Il n'y a rien autour de moi ! Il fait juste noir et froid et et ! J'avais si peur que tu ne sois plus là et je veux pas être ton boulet, je… Je voulais pas que tu sois obligé d'abandonner tout pour moi ! J'avais si peur ! Si peur ! Je t'aime, Grimm ! Je t'aime à en mourir ! Je t'en supplie, pardon ! Je… J'avais juste si peur… »

Grimmjow adoucit son regard et détacha les poignets de son amant. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Ce dernier se blottit contre son torse sans demander son reste, continuant de pleurer ses suppliques. Le plus âgé lui passa la main dans les cheveux, massant sa tête. Il l'étreignit avec force et chaleur, sa colère et sa douleur s'apaisant lentement.

« Shh… P'tit prince, c'moi qui m'excuse. Je te promets que je ne te ferais plus jamais de mal, alors promets-moi que tu ne me feras plus jamais aussi mal…

-Je te l'promets, sanglota Ichigo, je te l'promets…

-Je t'aime, Ichi… Je t'aime à en être dingue…

-Protège-moi, j'ai si peur… Grimm…

-J'te protègerai, j'te l'jure. J'te garderai près de moi et j'te protègerai. »

Les deux amants se turent ensuite, se contentant de la chaleur de l'autre. Puis, lentement, ils s'embrassèrent. C'était leurs retrouvailles après un tel accès de violence. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que leur souffle soit court. Ils s'enlaçaient, se touchaient et se ressentaient. Ils se montraient à quel point ils s'aimaient et les mots étaient inutiles. Juste des gestes et des mouvements.

Ils firent l'amour encore une fois, avec ardeur mais sans douleur.

Un peu plus tard Ichigo et Grimmjow étaient face à face, respirant fort. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux, il était épuisé. Vidé de toute son énergie, il fallait dire que la journée avait été forte en émotions ! Il allait se blottir contre son amant quand ce dernier lui prit le poignet doucement. Il ôta le pansement qui cachait la blessure récente et la caressa du bout des lèvres avant d'y déposer un baiser. Ichigo fronça un peu les sourcils, étonné de ces gestes.

« Grimmjow ?

-Promets-moi que tu l'referas plus jamais. Promets-moi que tu n'essaieras plus jamais de te faire du mal comme ça. J'peux t'protéger d'beaucoup d'choses, mais pas d'toi… »

Ichigo sentit sa gorge se nouer. La voix du bleuté… Elle tremblait un peu. Il dégagea doucement son poignet et approcha ses doigts du visage de son amant, très lentement car il ne pouvait pas évaluer la distance. Il tomba sur la tempe, il glissa ses doigts jusque sous les yeux.

« Tu…

-Promets-moi. »

Ichigo se sentit mal. Il avait bien senti de l'eau sur ces joues. Il en était sûr mais il ne pouvait le voir. A quoi ressemblait ce visage si fier et si fort… nimbé de larmes ? L'image traversa l'esprit du plus jeune. Ce n'était pas Grimmjow ça ! Et c'était de sa faute s'il l'avait rendu comme ça… Il l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui du plus fort qu'il pouvait.

« Pardon pardon… Je te promets que je ne le referais plus. Je te le promets, je te le promets… Je ne veux plus te faire mal comme ça, je… Je te le promets… »

Le plus âgé soupira et inspira lentement avant de s'écarter et prendre lui-même son amant contre lui. Il remonta la couverture sur eux et firent silence, attendant progressivement le sommeil.

* * *

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience en espérant que vous aurez aimé!**

**A bientôt! **


	5. Juste un épilogue

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

**Hello-o! Après être tombée malade un (trop) long moment, après avoir bravé l'horreur Nietzschéenne et la neige, je suis de retour! **

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

_Juste un épilogue_

Quelques semaines plus tard. Les choses n'avaient pas bien changé. Ichigo, toujours aveugle, passait encore plusieurs tests en tout genre dans l'espoir de trouver une solution mais sans succès. Isshin couvait son fils d'un peu trop près au goût de Jaggerjack mais ce dernier se disait qu'il se rattraperait très bientôt, il avait décidé d'emmener Ichigo avec lui et de vivre ensemble. Le concerné n'était pas contre, bien au contraire. Il avait besoin constamment de Grimmjow qui lui rappelait qu'il était vivant, vivant et capable.

Ichigo avait aussi rencontré Gin Ichimaru un jour. Il avait trouvé cet homme très curieux et un peu dangereux la première fois, mais quand il sut tout ce que ce dernier avait fait pour garantir la pension à vie… Il l'avait chaleureusement remercié et, plus tard, Grimmjow et lui s'étaient vu offrir une petite maison perdue au bord de la mer, au calme. Ichigo avait encore du mal à s'adapter à ce qui l'entourait et souvent, il y avait des moments où il était persuadé que mourir ne serait qu'une délivrance.

Mais c'était sans compter Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Les méthodes de l'ancien membre des forces spéciales n'étaient jamais brutales, il l'avait promis et tenait parole. En fait, quand il s'agissait de remonter le moral d'Ichigo, un petit tour dans le lit résolvait pas mal de problème. Ils vivaient bien tous les deux. Pas comme un couple normal, cela allait de soi, mais ils faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient faire et ce, à fond. Ils n'allaient jamais au cinéma, très peu dans les restaurants, encore moins en boîte de nuit, mais ils allaient se baigner en pleine nuit, s'embêtaient mutuellement…

Mais une vie calme n'était pas totalement du goût de Grimmjow. Parfois, on le rappelait une journée en lui demandant de renseigner certaines personnes de la police, d'autres fois, Gin venait en personne agacer son subordonné préféré. Ichigo n'aimait pas être seul, aussi, quand il arrivait à son amant de s'absenter un peu trop longtemps, il demandait à son père s'il pouvait prendre quelques jours pour venir.

« Hé, tu dors p'tit prince ?

-Non… »

Ichigo entrouvrit les paupières, toujours aucune lueur. Ils étaient tous les deux dans leur lit, nus. Seule une couverture légère les couvraient mais avec la chaleur de la pièce…

« Je sens une brise, tu as laissé la fenêtre ouverte ?

-Ouais. Le vent souffle douc'ment et ça fait voler les voilages dans la pièce. »

Grimmjow avait pris l'habitude de décrire ce qu'il voyait assez rapidement. Cela aidait grandement Ichigo à imaginer et à éloigner les ténèbres qui l'effrayaient tant.

« Les voilages bleus et blancs qui volent… ça doit être joli à voir, non ?

-Et derrière le soleil est bien haut. J'tape dans… hm… onze heures du mat' ! »

Ichigo étouffa un rire et se blottit plus contre ce torse imberbe et puissamment musclé. Il avait ses mains posées sur la peau et s'imaginait la scène. Grimmjow lui avait dit que l'appartement était grand, aéré. Il avait senti que le sol était en teck, donc d'une couleur de bois plutôt chaude et les murs blancs. Les voilages et les volets étaient bleus tandis que leur lit était dans les mêmes tons. Bleu et blanc… Comme dans ces îles grecques qu'il n'avait jamais vu, pensait Ichigo.

« J'pas envie d'me lever… Et toi ?

-Pas envie. Et si on restait au lit ?

-Tss… T'es vraiment un p'tit pervers en fait.

-Tu m'rends dingue, c'est pas de ma faute.

-T'parles… Allumeur. »

Ichigo se redressa un peu et s'assit dans le lit. Son corps nu et brillant d'une très fine pellicule de sueur reflétait une couleur un peu nacrée. Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de penser que son amant était magnifique. Il le regarda silencieusement. L'attitude du plus jeune était plus mélancolique depuis son accident, plus calme. Il allait le ramener contre lui quand il parla :

« Tu sais Grimm, je t'imagine juste en face, avec une chemise blanche et en sous-vêtement, en train de regarder la mer sans rien dire. Il y aurait cette brise que je sens et qui ferait voler tes mèches dans tous les sens et tu râlerais un peu à cause des voilages qui viendraient t'embêter…

-Oh…

-Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que tu serais magnifique comme ça. »

Grimmjow esquissa un faible sourire, ce n'était pas son type ces effusions de bons sentiments. Il se redressa et enlaça Ichigo, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux orange.

« C'est une déclaration ?

-Qui sait…

-P'tain, Ichi, tu m'fais un effet dingue, tu l'sais ça ?

-Et toi Grimm… Je t'aime à en mourir… »

Les deux hommes rapprochèrent leur visage à tâtons, comme s'ils se cherchaient. Puis, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et finirent par se lier, d'abord lentement puis, tout doucement, sans faire de vagues, les bouches s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer leur langue.

Et ce fut le départ d'un échange effréné. Grimmjow n'était pas tendre, il avait accepté un petit moment très calme pour Ichigo et maintenant, il allait mener la danse, comme toujours. Il renversa son amant pour se mettre assis sur lui et lui plaqua les mains au-dessus de la tête. Il passa ses doigts sur le torse offert, le caressant avidement, le tâtant de toute sa main, et taquinant même les tétons qui passaient. Son amant soupira sous le contact il avait fermé les yeux et attendait en cachant son impatience.

« Hé, p'tit prince, t'sais d'quoi j'ai envie ? »

Ichigo sourit.

« Hm… Je suppose… Une baignade après quelques galipettes?

-Comment t'as deviné ?

-Pas trop bien placés pour les mots croisés et la marée est en train de monter, je l'ai entendue.

-Tu d'viens balèze, p'tit prince.

-Alors, tu m'y emmènes ou t'attends que je sois mort de vieillesse ?

-C'est qu'il est pressé en plus le p'tit prince…

-Que veux-tu ? Tu me traites trop comme un prince alors je finis par m'y croire ! »

Ichigo sourit franchement et libéra ses bras pour entourer le cou de son amant. Il le fit descendre un peu pour l'embrasser et ce, sauvagement, profondément. Après un long échange ainsi, Grimmjow se décala un peu et, sans lui lâcher les lèvres, il le prit dans ses bras et le souleva. D'une main, il attrapa le drap qui servait de couverture et le passa autour d'eux. Il n'y avait certes personnes dans les alentours mais il savait qu'Ichigo n'aimait pas se montrer. Il se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre, Ichigo suspendu à son cou. Après une ou deux secondes de marche, Ichigo murmura :

« Ah, tu marches sur le sable maintenant.

-Ouais.

-Je sens tellement plus de choses maintenant… J'ai l'ouïe plus fine, je ressens mieux ce qui se passe et même, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir prévoir certaines choses. J'ai vraiment les sens plus développés…

-…

-Mais en fait, j'aimerais mieux pouvoir te voir…

-Je sais, p'tit prince, je l'sais… »

Grimmjow l'embrassa tendrement et n'ajouta plus rien, laissant le bruit de la marée couvrir les sanglots de son amant.

Pourquoi ça devait finir ainsi hein ?

CCC

Et vous l'ajouterez aussi sûrement n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait finir ainsi ? Vous aurez certainement envie de me tuer en apprenant que c'est la fin et vous aurez raison. Mais je me défendrai en disant que moi morte, il n'y aurait plus de fic. Ah, et tout de suite, on hésite un peu et on se dit qu'une petite séance de torture devrait suffire… Bande de sadiques, je vous vois venir ! Je vous vois aussi râler dans les reviews en disant que je peux pas laisser finir ça comme ça mais…

Pourquoi tout devrait finir bien ?

Et puis, est-ce que ça finit vraiment mal ? Ichigo était heureux avec Grimmjow, ils avaient des amis un peu spéciaux pour ne pas citer Gin, un père complètement taré et deux sœurs avec un instinct 'je-bute-du-Jaggerjack' pour le moins développé. De quoi rire un bon moment n'est-ce pas ? Sans parler des ébats de nos deux tourtereaux qui avaient toujours la même intensité depuis ce jour triste à l'hôpital où l'un des deux avait perdu la vue.

Ah oui, dit comme ça, c'est plutôt tragique. Alors je vais vous proposer un truc, une sorte de compromis pour ceux qui préfèrent quand tout finit bien. Soit vous arrêtez votre lecture là et vous laissez une petite review en disant ce que vous voulez. Soit vous continuez, mais à ce moment, je ne peux vous dire ce qu'il va advenir.

….

….

….

Alors vous restez ? Tant mieux, parce que j'ai encore tant d'histoires à vous raconter. Et une petite qui meurt d'envie d'être entendue…

Deux années s'étaient écoulés. Les deux hommes vivaient toujours ensemble et peu de choses étaient venues perturber leur quotidien. Leur plage était toujours aussi déserte, baigné par le soleil ou par la tempête. Quelques objets ménagers avaient fait leur apparition comme une machine à laver ou même une machine à café neuve et bien pratique. L'appartement avait été bien aménagé pour permettre à Ichigo d'être le plus autonome possible mais bon, ce n'est pas ce qui vous intéresse le plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Je vais donc reprendre le cours de mon histoire.

Ce matin-là, quand Grimmjow se leva, il était plutôt dans les vapes. Il avait eu tout à coup froid et pour cause, pour la première fois depuis longtemps Ichigo l'avait quitté le premier. D'habitude, c'était lui le premier réveillé et il attendait qu'Ichigo se réveille contre lui en le tenant avec amour. Mais là ! Il s'était réveillé le second et le dernier…

Enfin, depuis le temps, ils avaient pris leurs habitudes. Quand Ichigo s'ennuyait un peu et voulait être seul, il allait poser une serviette sur la plage, il s'asseyait devant la mer et écoutait le bruit des vagues, ressentait la brise… Grimmjow ne s'en formalisait pas, ils avaient chacun besoin d'espace vital et depuis deux ans, ils avaient appris comment ils fonctionnaient.

C'était donc sans surprise mais un peu de désappointement que Grimmjow s'était dirigé vers la cuisine faire le petit-déjeuner pour eux deux. Complètement à côté de ses pompes, les cheveux tombant lamentablement sur son visage et fagoté comme un as de pique avec son pyjama, le sex-appeal du très grand Jaggerjack n'avait pourtant pas tant baissé.

Il franchit la porte de la cuisine et sentit une odeur de café. C'était génial ça ! Le café déjà prêt ? Il s'assit sur sa chaise et le descendit d'une traite avant de se détendre largement. La matinée commençait peut-être bien finalement. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus.

« C'est donc ainsi que tu te coiffes…

-T'croyais quoi, p'tit prince… »

Grimmjow bâilla largement. Il n'était pas du matin décidément. Il se frotta la nuque et tâtonna à la recherche de la cafetière. Il la récupéra finalement quand on la lui mit dans les mains. Il vida sa tasse d'un trait et on le resservit. Il en but une gorgée, cette fois-ci plus calmement.

« J'croyais qu'tu trainais sur la plage ?

-Non, plus maintenant. Là je prépare le petit-déjeuner. Tu veux du pain grillé ? des œufs au bacon ? ou des céréales ?

-Va pour les œufs, Ichi. »

Ichigo prit une poêle dans un placard et les différents ingrédients. Il s'affairait à tout préparer tandis que Grimmjow décomatait courageusement armé de son café noir. Tout à coup, le bleuté eut un sursaut. Son amant faisait la cuisine. Il découpait des ingrédients, ouvrait des paquets sous vide, manipulait une poêle, le feu et trouvait le poivre dans le placard à épices sans même tâtonner ?...

« Ichigo !

-Hm ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna et adressa un large sourire à son amant tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Les deux amants se jaugèrent longuement jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow se relève d'un bond et se précipite près d'Ichigo. Il lui saisit les épaules, la plus grande des stupeurs sur son visage.

« Ichigo !

-Un problème ? »

Grimmjow secouait la tête, abasourdi. Il regardait ces deux yeux d'ambre.

« P'tain mais… mais tu vois ?

-Tu as mis du temps à t'en rendre compte…

-Ichi ! Ichi ! Tu t'rends compte ? Tu vois ! »

Le plus jeune élargit son sourire plus encore et sauta au cou de son amant. Grimmjow, d'abord un peu étonné, serra son amant contre lui comme jamais. Il s'en fichait de l'étouffer, il voulait le sentir contre lui, le plus fort possible. Il lui caressait furieusement la tête, murmurant des 'Ichigo' sans arrêt. Ils demeurèrent ainsi un moment, le plus jeune se laissant bercer par la chaleur de Grimmjow.

« Mais comment ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Oh…

-Mais je peux t'assurer que ce que j'ai vu en premier depuis ces deux ans était ce qu'il y a de plus beau…

-Tss… Et va m'dire quoi le p'tit prince ? Que j'suis l'plus beau ? »

Ichigo sourit, amusé, et se dégagea un peu de l'étreinte de son amant pour le regarder.

« Endormi, ton visage est le plus beau oui… »

Grimmjow rit doucement et caressa le visage d'Ichigo du bout des doigts.

« P'tain, Ichi, tu m'rends complètement…

-Dingue ?

-Ouais…

-Je t'aime. »

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent tendrement.

« J'crois qu'ça va cramer, Ichi.

-Ah ! Merde ! »

Il fit volte-face et saisissait la poêle quand Grimmjow le coiffa au poteau.

« En fait, j'ai pu envie d'œufs et d'bacon, et toi ?

-… Non. Tu veux quoi alors ? demanda Ichigo avec un sourire en coin.

-Hm… J'sais pas, moi. Te faire l'amour toute la journée et regarder tes yeux noyés de plaisir avec cette lueur perverse ?

-Cela me parait être un bon plan. J'aimerais bien aussi qu'on aille se baigner.

-Seulement s'baigner ?

-Voyons, Grimm… Tu me prends pour quoi là ? Faire des brasses c'est pas drôle.

-Je vois… Alors, on commence par quoi ?

-Je te laisse en décider, moi, je te regarde. »

Grimmjow afficha son large sourire un peu carnassier, Ichigo ne s'inquiéta pas et lui répondit d'un sourire plus mystérieux. Leur histoire allait enfin pouvoir commencer et ce, sur les chapeaux de roues.

Alors, l'histoire vous a plu ? Je l'espère bien même si elle est terminée.

Enfin, quelque part, vous savez peut-être déjà que les histoires ne finissent jamais et que, quand on s'en va, il reste toujours quelque chose qui grandit et qui devient. Après, tout ce qu'il suffit, c'est nourrir l'idée pour en faire un rêve et finir par le concrétiser. Alors si vous ne voulez pas que l'histoire se termine, prêtez-moi vos idées, peut-être deviendront-elles de belles histoires pleines de rebondissements ?

C'était juste une petite histoire en passant qui ne demandait qu'à être racontée et maintenant, peut-être voudrait-elle grandir plus encore ? Je n'en sais rien et vous le demande. L'histoire de Grimmjow et Ichigo est loin d'être terminée si on lui donne de quoi grandir…

Juste comme ça, en passant…


	6. Juste pour plaisanter

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

**Je suis donc de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour XD) avec une petit suite et quelques surprises ! Au menu, du citron, du death character, de la violence, de l'humour, du drame et un gros gros délire. Y'a pas la team rocket comme me l'avait conseillé Ash Volk, que je remercie de ses idées marrantes au passage, mais y'a pire. **

**Au fait, je reprends avec la seconde fin, et je m'excuse s'il reste des fautes, je voulais pas faire attendre encore trop longtemps ^^**

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

_Juste pour plaisanter_

Alors vous êtes de retour finalement. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous voulez encore que cette histoire grandisse et vous savez, elle a bien grandi ces dernières semaines. Voulez-vous que je vous raconte ? Je pense que si vous êtes là, c'est que oui. Alors je vais tâcher de faire de mon mieux. Installez-vous bien et écoutez mon histoire, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit pleine de rebondissements.

Prêts ? Bien…

Cela faisait depuis maintenant deux mois que les choses étaient revenues à la normale. Ayant retrouvé la vue, Ichigo avait également retrouvé une meilleure humeur. Adieu la mélancolie et le comportement trop calme. Bien entendu, face à Grimmjow, on ne peut pas être plus énervé, on est forcément plus calme. Mais disons que pour un humain normal, Ichigo avait retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre et un goût pour provoquer son amant.

Ils vivaient toujours tous les deux, un peu reclus du reste du monde. Cela ne dérangeait pas tellement Ichigo, il était parfaitement conscient que Grimmjow préférait être seul. Encore heureux, il tenait plus du fauve que de l'ours donc ils avaient un minimum de confort. La grotte perdue dans les montagnes, c'était très peu pour Ichigo.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient prévu de retourner pour quelques jours en ville, voir la famille d'Ichigo et, au grand dam de Grimmjow, son ex-patron avait été convié. Parfois, on se demandait bien ce que fichait Ichimaru à rôder autour d'eux, mais Ichigo avait fini par se dire que l'homme s'ennuyait tout bêtement et que venir embêter son ex-meilleur élément passait le temps. Bref, Ichigo ajouta un t-shirt dans sa valise et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il fit la trousse de toilette. Il soupira en remarquant que, particulièrement motivé, Grimmjow glandait sur le canapé. Il sortit, armé d'une brosse à dents, et lança :

« Tu veux que j'te laisse ici ? Comme ça, tu pourras surveiller la maison comme un brave petit doberman ! Plaisanta Ichigo. Ou non, une panthère irascible ! »

Le bleuté changea de chaîne et grogna.

« Oh… Je constate que tu fais des progrès en ce qui concerne la langue humaine, Grimm. Bravo…

-Tu m'saoules…

-Je sais, pour une fois que c'est moi !

-Pourquoi on a laissé l'autre s'inviter, hein ?

-Tu grognes parce qu'Ichimaru vient ?

-Ouais.

-… T'as quel âge rappelle-moi ?

-Plus que toi, gamin.

-Oh ! Tu m'en apprends de belles ! »

Ichigo posa ses armes et rejoignit son amant sur le canapé. Il s'assit sur ses genoux, passa ses bras autour du cou et éteignit la télévision.

« Tu vas me faire la tête longtemps ?

-C'toi qui l'a invité.

-Mais c'est parce qu'il a été très gentil avec nous. »

Le plus jeune approcha son visage de celui de Grimmjow.

« Il nous a offert cette maison, et une pension plus que conséquente…

-Mouais…

-Allez, arrête de me faire la tête… Fais-moi autre chose, à la rigueur ! »

Le sous-entendu était évident, d'ailleurs, cela étonna Grimmjow. Il n'était pas habitué à voir son petit prince comme ça.

« T'apprends quoi en médecine déjà, rappelle-moi ?

-Tss… J'apprends plus rien. Maintenant, c'est toi mon prof !

-… T'apprends trop vite, zéro sur vingt ! »

Grimmjow afficha son large sourire, inquiétant sur les bords, mais auquel Ichigo s'était habitué. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme, leva un peu son visage pour le fixer dans les yeux.

« Mais j'peux toujours t'improviser une interro surprise.

-J'en serais ravi, professeur ! »

Ichigo déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et se releva ensuite, le regard malicieux.

« Mais si vous me le dites, ça ne sera plus vraiment une interro surprise ! »

Grimmjow fit la moue. Il avait cru, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu mais aux oubliettes les galipettes sur le canapé. Il continua de bouder encore un peu, laissant Ichigo finir de préparer les valises. Quelques minutes plus tard, il somnolait devant un navet.

« Tu te prépares à partir, Grimm ? »

L'homme grogna.

« J'pas envie de conduire. »

Le visage d'Ichigo s'assombrit.

« Je ne conduirai pas, Grimm. Alors prépare-toi. »

Le bleuté leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis et remarqua son expression sombre. Il se rendit tout à coup compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Faussement agacé, il éteignit de lui-même le poste de télévision et se leva pour aller enlacer Ichigo.

« Oui, je vais conduire, t'inquiète. Et je ferais gaffe à tout, je passerai aussi loin des poids-lourds et je serai calme. »

Il passa la main dans les mèches orangées.

« Mais si tu veux, on peut prendre le train, tu sais ?

-Non non… »

Grimmjow acquiesça sans avoir besoin de plus d'explications. Le calvaire d'Ichigo avait commencé avec un accident de la route après tout. Sa voiture d'occasion contre un camion dont le chauffeur était ivre. Normal qu'il ne veuille plus conduire. Déjà qu'il faisait un effort en ne prenant pas le train parce que Grimmjow avait horreur d'être coincé avec plein d'inconnus tous très chiants…

« Tu dis qu'on part quand, déjà ?

-Hm ?

-Que j'sache si j'ai le temps d'faire quelques petites révisions… »

Ichigo esquissa un sourire, amusé, et embrassa délicatement les lèvres de son amant.

« Alors charge d'abord la voiture. »

Il sourit, toujours avec cette étincelle malicieuse et Grimmjow acquiesça en soupirant. Il avança dans l'entrée et saisit les deux valises d'une main. Ichigo regarda ça d'un œil amusé. Grimmjow avait tout du monsieur muscles… Ex membre des commandos, ex homme de police des forces spéciales… Tout dans la finesse, quoi.

« Ça y est ! Brailla Grimmjow de l'extérieur. J'ai tout chargé ! »

Ichigo rit doucement et se planta devant la porte d'entrée. Il observa l'homme fermer le coffre et s'approcher de lui.

« Et je suppose que tu as des idées sur quoi et où ?

-Oh oui, p'tit Prince, et j'vais pas t'laisser t'enfuir…

-Que de promesses…

-T'vas voir ! »

Toujours armé de son grand sourire carnassier, Grimmjow saisit Ichigo à la taille pour le mettre sur son épaule. Evidemment, le concerné s'insurgea. Mais à force, il avait compris que Grimmjow n'arrêterait jamais de l'embêter et surtout comme ça.

« Tu es chiant, Grimm. Tu le sais au moins ?

-Héhé…

-Ce rire m'inquiète… »

Ichigo se tordit pour regarder vers où partait son amant. Le salon ? Bah, à coup sûr, il voulait le faire sur le canapé. Il en avait vu passer de belles d'ailleurs, ce pauvre canapé. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ichigo se retrouvait face à Grimmjow, sur ses genoux, sur ledit canapé.

« Hm… Tu m'expliques les détails ?

-T'as bien appris ta leçon cette fois ? »

Le sourire assez pervers du bleuté amusa Ichigo mais pas seulement. Cela alluma dans son regard cette lueur qui excitait tant le plus âgé. Cette étincelle un peu perverse sur les bords.

« Professeur… J'avais pas noté quelle leçon il fallait réviser…

-Et ?

-Alors j'ai tout révisé ! »

Grimmjow hocha la tête. Son petit jeu ne suivait pas exactement l'idée qu'il s'en était fait mais dans le fond, ça lui plaisait bien. Il aimait bien quand son petit protégé prenait les devants et des initiatives. Ichigo vit qu'il avait toutes latitudes quand son amant se lécha la lèvre, en appétit. Ichigo sourit et déboutonna sa chemise sans l'enlever. Il passa ses bras autour du cou et se pencha pour aller embrasser Grimmjow, d'abord doucement puis, avec la pointe de bestialité qui les caractérisait, cela s'enhardit, s'approfondit.

Ichigo sentit que les grandes mains chaudes caressaient déjà son torse, son dos, ses hanches. Il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour allumer son amant et c'était réciproque. Un rien les faisaient se sentir brûlants. Puis, lentement, il s'écarta du plus âgé et afficha un sourire ambiguë : pervers ou timide ?

« Ichi ?

-J'avais une question à vous poser professeur… »

Ichigo se pencha à l'oreille de Grimmjow, murmurant d'une voix chaude et laissant ses mains vagabonder sur le corps musclé. Il remarqua que son amant s'était raidi, trop d'excitation ?

« Je voulais savoir si mon travail était bon, vous voulez bien le corriger ?...

-Evidemment que j'veux !... »

Grimmjow se laissait porter, sombrant dans un désir sans bornes. Ichigo le caressait de son souffle, de ses lèvres, de sa voix chaude, de ses doigts fins. C'était dans ces moments qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il l'aimait. Les mains du plus jeune vinrent saisir les siennes délicatement pour les poser sur ses hanches.

« Vous me laissez expliquer et après vous me dites, hein professeur ? »

Le concerné déglutit discrètement et chercha à saisir les lèvres brillantes mais on lui refusa ce baiser.

« Ouais, j'attends. Dépêche, j'ai trop envie de toi… »

Ichigo rougit légèrement. Il allumait son amant sans peine mais lui aussi tiens. Il se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir un instant et glissa lentement sa main sur son propre corps. Grimmjow écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Est-ce que… Il se lécha les lèvres, impatient. Son amant venait de glisser ses doigts dans son propre pantalon, le déboutonnant avec lenteur. Puis, il l'ouvrit, laissant voir à Grimmjow la bosse cachée sous le dernier tissu.

Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre, légèrement gêné du regard avide de son vis-à-vis. Mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il enleva le dernier tissu qui le cachait et entoura son membre tendu de sa main. Il passa un bras autour du cou de son amant tandis que sa main s'occupait d'imprimer sur son propre membre de lents mouvements de va-et-vient.

Grimmjow sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Il voyait le visage d'Ichigo rougir, à la fois de gêne et de plaisir et cela l'excita comme jamais. Et voir cette main soi-disant innocente qui le caressait. Un spectacle magnifique. Il sursauta, tout à coup, il venait d'entendre son amant pousser un soupir suggestif. Leur regard se croisèrent, se jaugèrent, mais Ichigo ne s'arrêtait pas, au contraire, il accentuait ses gestes, déclenchant chez son amant un violent désir.

« Tu m'rends dingue, Ichi… »

Le susnommé de put répondre, il craignait que ses mots ne soient qu'une suite de soupirs incompréhensibles. Il se pencha tout à coup vers son amant, caressant ses lèvres sans pour autant les embrasser. Il appuya sa provocation de mouvements de hanches suggestifs.

« Alors… c'est bien ?... »

Un violent désir s'alluma dans le regard de Grimmjow. Un peu que c'était bien ! C'était carrément trop !

« Ouais… J'vais t'montrer un autre truc… »

Ichigo hocha la tête et ouvrit tout à coup la bouche en un cri muet. Il venait de sentir le membre de Grimmjow entrer en lui d'un coup, sans prévenir, sans préparation. Il se crispa et tenta d'endiguer la douleur, mais, sans lui laisser de temps, il sentit une bouche parcourir son corps de caresses, il sentit une main achever son petit jeu érotique et l'autre sur ses reins, le brûlant délicieusement.

« Trop… trop bon…

-Aah… Ah, je… »

Ichigo ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Grimmjow se tourna pour s'allonger, prenant garde à ce que son amant reste bien autour de lui. Le plus jeune baissa la tête pour voir à travers ses yeux brouillés le corps puissant et tendu de Grimmjow sous lui. Il posa ses mains sur le torse pour prendre appui. Il avait l'impression de… de dominer ? Dominer Grimmjow ? Il secoua la tête, les deux mains de son amant s'activaient, tantôt sur ses reins, tantôt sur son membre. Il gémissait sans retenue, incapable de faire quoique ce soit.

« Allez… Bouge… »

Ichigo déglutit et acquiesça. Il tenta un geste mais se surprit par le trop plein de plaisir. Il écarquilla les yeux, de légères larmes perlèrent sur ses joues.

« Aah… Aah… Grimm… Je… »

Le plus âgé remarqua que son amant avait du mal. Pas prêt pour ce genre de rapport ? Dommage. Il adoucit son regard et passa une main derrière la nuque pour le rapprocher à lui. Il sentait qu'Ichigo s'en voulait déjà un peu de 'gâcher' le moment. Il l'embrassa et lui souffla tendrement :

« J'prends les choses en main, t'inquiète pas. »

Le plus jeune eut tout juste le temps de souffler qu'il se retrouvait sur le dos, allongé et Grimmjow au-dessus de lui, le dominant de toute sa carrure. Il se sentit rassuré quand les bras le serrèrent puissamment avant d'imprimer dans son corps un rythme dur et soutenu. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, il adorait ce moment, quand ils bougeaient tous les deux. Enfin, quand il tentait de suivre son amant.

Grimmjow reprit son sourire carnassier en sentant son amant se détendre. Les choses reprenaient. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou, le mordillant, y laissant des traces sans le moindre scrupule, juste pour se délecter des cris d'Ichigo.

Bientôt, ils atteignirent le sommet et, une fois redescendus, l'un contre l'autre, ils soufflèrent.

Ichigo restait blotti contre Grimmjow. Ce dernier l'enlaçait comme s'il le protégeait. Il lui donnait toute sa chaleur. Le plus jeune glissa doucement une main dans les mèches bleues et y perdit ses doigts. Il sentit Grimmjow lâcher une sorte de soupir ou de grognement satisfait. Il sourit, amusé, et continua. Ils restèrent ainsi, quelques minutes, en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo commencent à ressentir une gêne.

« Tu pourrais… te retirer ? J'aimerais me laver un peu…

-Pas sans moi alors. »

Ichigo sourit, amusé.

« Evidemment, pas sans toi… »

CCC

Ils arrivèrent en ville dans la soirée. Il fallait dire que Grimmjow n'avait pas la même notion du terme « quelques galipettes » qu'Ichigo et le résultat était là : une heure de retard. Encore heureux, Ichigo ayant prévu cet imprévu, ils n'avaient que peu de retard sur l'heure prévue d'arrivée.

Ce fut donc vers vingt heures que les deux amants parvinrent à Karakura et, comme c'était l'hiver, il faisait déjà nuit. Ils garèrent la voiture et, à peine étaient-ils sortis qu'un cri du genre « BANZAI ! » retentit et qu'une ombre noire se jeta sur Ichigo qui esquiva avec brio.

« Bonsoir, Papa…

-Bonsoir, Fils ! Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu tes réflexes ! »

Le jeune homme soupira.

« Karin et Yuzu ne sont pas là ?

-Parties à une fête d'anniversaire, nous irons les récupérer un peu avant minuit.

-Très bien, et…

-Oh ! Mais voilà mon petit Jaggerjack et le petit Kurosaki ! »

Grimmjow tressaillit et grogna après Gin. Ce dernier sourit, amusé.

« Je suis content de vous voir, Ichimaru. Lança Ichigo. Comment allez-vous ?

-Hum, plutôt bien ! Et toi ? Jaggerjack ne te cause pas trop de misères ?

-Hé !

-Non, non. Rassura Ichigo. Il est très agréable à vivre. »

Ils sortirent les paquets de la voiture. Arrivés dans la maison, Ichigo indiqua sa chambre à Grimmjow qui y monta pour y déposa les valises. Il observa la chambre un instant et constata qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit d'une place.

« On va dormir ici tous les deux ? lança-t-il avec un regard suggestif.

-Oui, tu ne seras pas contre qu'on se serre un peu, n'est-ce pas ? Par contre, les pièces ne sont pas insonorisées !

-Mais… ça veut dire… Deux semaines avec toi collé à moi toutes les nuits sans pouvoir te toucher ? »

Ichigo répondit d'un clin d'œil et d'un regard amusé.

« Tu as faim ? Je t'attends en bas ! »

Grimmjow demeura immobile un instant. C'était sûr ! Ichigo avait tout prévu ! Et lui qui n'avait rien vu venir… Quand le plus jeune était aveugle, il était docile, on voulait le protéger. Mais maintenant… Il ne se laissait pas faire et il fallait redoubler d'ingéniosité ! Mais bon. Grimmjow soupira, faussement agacé, ça mettait du piment dans l'action.

Ils mangèrent tous les quatre Isshin et Gin les ayant attendus. Les blagues et les taquineries en tous genres fusaient et Grimmjow finissait par croire qu'Ichigo avait expressément demandé à Gin de lui rendre la vie insupportable… Pourtant, c'était si drôle de voir le terrible Jaggerjack s'énerver pour un rien, menacer en l'air… Ils discutèrent tellement au cours du repas qu'ils ne se mirent à faire la vaisselle que vers 23h.

Isshin était parti récupérer les filles tandis que les trois autres rangeaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur, si on exceptait le petit nuage noir et pluvieux au-dessus de la tête bleue. Tous trois occupés, ils entendirent tout juste la sonnerie du téléphone portable.

« Tiens ? S'étonna Grimmjow. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'veut, lui ? »

Il avait les sourcils froncés, ce qu'Ichigo prit comme un mauvais signe. Il comprit que quelque chose clochait quand il vit son amant sortir de la pièce avant de parler.

« Faut pas t'inquiéter ! lança Gin. Il aime bien rendre les choses théâtrales !

-… Mouais. »

Le mensonge n'avait pas trompé le jeune homme, il connaissait trop bien l'autre sauvage. Et il n'était pas si loin de la vérité en disant que quelque chose clochait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il voyait Grimmjow sortir en trombe de la maison et s'engouffrer dans la voiture. Ichigo n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir que l'ancien policier était déjà loin et lui planté dans la rue.

« Crétin ! Gros crétin ! »

Ce qu'il pouvait détester quand Grimmjow lui faisait ce genre de coup ! A coup sûr, il avait un problème avec son ancien boulot ! Comme toujours. D'ailleurs, à chaque fois qu'il partait ainsi, en coup de vent et sans un mot, il appelait une fois hors d'atteinte. Parce qu'il savait qu'Ichigo ferait tout pour le suivre. Mais cette fois, il n'allait pas laisser les choses se passer ainsi ! Il prit son téléphone et composa son numéro, prêt à l'engueuler comme faire se doit, mais il entendit la sonnerie.

« Mais… »

Ichigo retourna dans la maison et trouva le portable de Grimmjow dans la pièce où il avait passé son coup de fil. Il jura. Il ne voulait décidément rien lui dire ! Ce devait être grave… Il crispa ses doigts sur l'objet. Que se passait-il ?

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Kurosaki ! Il est parfois difficile de saisir le petit Jaggerjack. Et même si tu es un dompteur sans pareil, la bête a parfois besoin de s'évader.

-Il était clairement en colère. Quelque chose ne va pas ! Il ne me laisserait jamais sans nouvelles.

-Hum… Tu as peut-être raison mais dans tous les cas, tu ne peux rien faire alors cesse de t'inquiéter. »

Ichigo regarda son interlocuteur quitter la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, c'était vrai… Il entendit un claquement de portière dehors. Il sortit et accueillit ses sœurs comme il se devait, ignorant encore une fois le fait que son amant lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

CCC

Au volant, Grimmjow râlait. Ceux qui roulaient à 50 en ville étaient impitoyablement klaxonnés. Heureusement, il avait un gyrophare dans la boîte à gants ! Mais bon, y'avait quand même trop de monde à son goût sur son chemin.

L'appel qu'il venait de recevoir était inquiétant. Après sa grosse affaire de mafia, celle où il avait manqué de se faire tuer, il avait gardé le contact avec un de ses informateurs principaux. Un dénommé Il Forte. Il n'était pas très doué mais entièrement dévoué à l'ancien membre des forces spéciales et dès qu'il avait entendu un appel inquiétant, il avait cru bon de prévenir le concerné.

L'homme qu'il avait fait enfermer, le mafieux en question donc, s'appelait Aizen, et il digérait mal le fait de s'être fait avoir par Grimmjow et Gin. Très mal. Et, comme tous bon méchant qui se respecte, il voulait se venger. Gin n'ayant pas la moindre famille, c'était impossible, mais, depuis quelque temps, il semblait que Jaggerjack se soit trouvé quelque faiblesse et notamment un jeune homme aux cheveux orange.

La menace était claire. Aizen ordonnait à ses subordonnés encore libre d'aller torturer un peu la faiblesse de son ennemi avant de le tuer. Et ça, c'était le genre de coups bas qui mettait Grimmjow hors-de-lui. Alors oui, il avait royalement planté Ichigo, oui, il allait l'inquiéter comme pas deux, et oui, il se ferait probablement lyncher à son retour, mais il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il était en danger. Il avait déjà assez souffert avec sa cécité et malgré son apparente joie, il savait que, au fond, le plus jeune était encore fragile.

Alors non, il n'allait pas lui dire qu'un mafieux voulait sa peau et qu'il allait le buter avant.

Pas politiquement correct. Et si l'homme avait eu son code civil ou pénal (il s'en fichait bien)avec lui, il aurait même su que c'était un crime de tuer quelqu'un…

Arrivé à la prison où était enfermé le mafieux, Grimmjow lâcha un juron. Il avait envoyé pas mal de personnes là-dedans, tiens. Enfin, il ne s'éternisa pas et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Il obligea plus ou moins un des gardiens à le laisser entrer chez le méchant en question et, une fois face à face, il demanda à ce qu'on les laisse seul.

« Oh, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? »

Toujours la même voix mielleuse.

« Des envies d'meurtre. T'vois d'quoi j'parle ? »

Aizen sourit. Grimmjow lui lança un regard agressif. Les aveux seraient longs à obtenir.

CCC

Le lendemain matin, l'humeur d'Ichigo était massacrante. Aucune nouvelle de Grimmjow. Une chose était sûre, il ne le raterait pas à son retour ! Il avait passé une nuit affreuse en s'imaginant nombre de choses et n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil. Trop inquiet.

Et autant dire qu'il n'était pas le seul. On avait dit à Isshin et aux filles qu'il avait dû partir chez un ami à propos de quelque chose, mais qu'on ne savait pas quand il rentrerait. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait oublié son téléphone.

Celui qui trouvait ça inquiétant également était Gin. Il n'avait reçu aucune information à propos de quelque chose touchant son ex-meilleur élément et ne lui avait assigné aucun boulot. Cela voulait dire que le problème était ailleurs et il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Il décida, dans la matinée, de retourner au bureau en prétextant une urgence, pour se renseigner.

Ichigo partit avec son père et ses sœurs faire les courses, histoire de se changer les idées. Isshin n'avait pas fait les courses depuis un moment et c'était donc sous la pression de la cuisinière en chef, qui ne pouvait décemment pas servir des conserves à son Ichi-nii chéri, qu'ils étaient partis vers la supérette du coin.

Et quelque part, faire les courses en famille avait quelque chose d'amusant. Surtout depuis le temps que ça ne leur était pas arrivés. En arrivant, Ichigo s'occupa du chariot et Yuzu de la liste. Karin essayait de montrer qu'elle n'était pas de la famille de ce grand monsieur un peu barbu qui tentait de piéger son fils avec ses blagues pourries.

Environ une heure plus tard, le chariot était bien rempli et le moral au beau fixe. Ichigo avait même fini par laisser un peu de côté son inquiétude pour Grimmjow. Après tout, son amant était une force de la nature, il n'y avait pas de raison qui lui arrive malheur. En plus, Gin était sûrement derrière tout ça, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Ichigo laissa le chariot à Karin, le temps d'aller chercher quelques packs d'eau trop lourds pour une petite fille. Les rayons ayant changés depuis la dernière fois, il se perdit un peu et finit par déboucher dans ce qui ressemblait à une arrière-boutique…

« Me perdre dans un supermarché… La honte… »

Ichigo soupira. Il allait rebrousser chemin quand il tomba nez- à-nez avec un autre homme. Il était très grand, bien plus que lui. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, un corps filiforme. Un peu plus et on l'aurait pris pour une asperge grandeur nature ! Il avait un regard légèrement inquiétant, mais il portait un tablier de vendeur. Ichigo esquissa un sourire, un peu gêné.

« Excusez-moi mais… Je crois que je me suis un peu perdu. Vous savez où se trouve les eaux minérales ?

-Ouais, j'vous y emmène, suivez-moi. »

Ichigo acquiesça, poliment, et suivit le vendeur dans le magasin. Cependant, il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et il avait bien remarqué que ce dernier l'éloignait de plus en plus des endroits fréquentés. Il finit par s'arrêter.

« Où m'emmenez-vous ? »

Les sourcils froncés, l'asperge dut se rendre à l'évidence, les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples qu'espérées. Il soupira et fit un signe à quelqu'un. Ichigo fit volte-face, conscient qu'il tombait dans un piège, et tomba sur un autre homme qui avait tout, sauf l'air amical.

« Tu vas nous suivre gentiment, hein ? »

Le jeune homme serra les poings. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de celui aux cheveux noirs ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il avait l'air maigrichon mais quelque chose lui faisait penser que ce n'était qu'une apparence. Alors se battre contre un, ça aurait pu passer, mais lui plus l'autre qui venait d'arriver… C'était pas gagné. Que devait-il faire ? Attendre du secours ? Il n'était pas non plus une princesse en détresse enfin !

Ichigo regarda tout autour discrètement. Personne ne les voyait, strictement personne. Alors que faire ? Il sentit quelque chose dans son dos. Il se figea et tourna lentement la tête. Une arme à feu.

« J'en avais marre d'attendre ta réponse ! lança le grand avec un sourire. Tu nous suis ou je te tue. »

Le concerné déglutit et finit par rendre les armes. Pourtant, alors que sa vie était menacée, il ne pensa qu'à ses sœurs et son père, quelque part dans le magasin. Il baissa les yeux et ouvrit la marche, sous les instructions du plus grand.

Un peu plus loin, le reste de la famille Kurosaki cherchait où l'aîné avait bien pu passer. Ils l'appelèrent sur son téléphone, plusieurs fois, mais sans réponse. Isshin sentit que quelque chose clochait. D'abord Grimmjow qui disparaît, prêt à étriper quelqu'un, et son fils qui ne donne plus signes de vie ? Ça sentait le roussi. Il décida d'appeler quelqu'un d'autre, en l'occurrence, le dernier restant.

« Ichimaru ?

_-Hm ?_

-Je crois qu'Ichigo a disparu… Tu peux nous aider ?

_-Disparu ?_

-Il est parti chercher quelque chose et ne revient pas. Et il ne répond plus… »

Le chef de la police se tut un instant.

_« Heureusement que je suis déjà sur place !_

-Hein ?

_-Allons allons, je ne suis pas si bête que ça ! Je vais te le retrouver ton fiston !_

-… Merci. »

Isshin raccrocha, pas tellement rassuré.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**


	7. Juste pour la route

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

_Juste pour la route_

Ils sortaient du supermarché, c'était certain. Mais pour aller où ?... Ichigo avait bien tenté de poser la question, d'obtenir quelques infos, mais rien de très utile. Ou juste le prénom du plus grand vu que le second passait son temps à l'appeler avec des « Nnoitra-sama » à tout bout de champ. Ichigo se dit qu'il se contenterait de l'Asperge, ça lui irait mieux que Nnoitra. Et puis, il avait horreur des asperges, alors c'était encore mieux et…

Ah oui, il avait une arme pointée directement sur lui. Peut-être qu'il allait utiliser le prénom finalement… Il déglutit. Honnêtement, il avait peur. Il essayait de copier un peu sur l'attitude de tête-brûlée de Grimmjow, mais c'était pas facile dans ces conditions. Comment l'autre faisait-il pour toujours regarder tout le monde de haut, même quand il était en mauvaise posture ?

Enfin… Les questions viendraient plus tard. S'il survivait. Nnoitra avait parlé d'un patron qui voulait se venger. A coup sûr, un ennemi de Grimmjow cherchait à le blesser en s'en prenant à la seule personne à qui il tenait : lui-même. Et autant dire qu'Ichigo savait pertinemment qu'ils ne joueraient pas au poker. A la roulette russe peut-être… ou à moins drôle encore : torture. Et autant dire qu'il avait sérieusement peur en se disant que personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Grimmjow ayant disparu sans laisser de traces, Ichimaru retourné à son bureau… Il était sérieusement mal… Il sentit un nœud dans son estomac se former, lentement mais sûrement. Que pouvait-il faire ? S'enfuir en courant ? Non, à coup sûr, on lui tirerait dessus et c'était fini.

« Oh ! Mais ça m'a l'air d'être joyeux par ici ! »

Ichigo se figea. Cette voix chantante et ce ton hypocrite…

« Gin ?

-Tu le connais ? lança Nnoitra.

-Euh oui…

-Dis-lui de dégager.

-Mais…

-Qu'y a-t-il, Ichigo ? Tu sembles en bonne compagnie !

-C'est que… »

Ichigo était mal à l'aise. Envoyer paître son seul espoir ? ça non ! Mais ce-dit espoir avait l'œil entraîné et était du métier. Il avait sûrement déjà remarqué qu'il était menacé ! Il lança un regard apeuré au nouveau venu qui, faisant mine de ne rien comprendre, alla passer un bras autour des épaules d'Ichigo.

« Oh, mais…

-T'es tombé dans une sale merde, mon grand ! s'exclama Nnoitra. Tesla, occupe-toi d'lui ! »

Le second se retrouva en une seconde juste derrière Gin, à le menacer à son tour.

« Comme ça, on aura d'quoi s'occuper quand l'patron passera ses nerfs sur poil de carotte !

-Tu t'es pas r'gardé, asperge ! »

Ichigo regretta presque aussitôt sa répartie. Le canon de l'arme appuya douloureusement sur ses reins. Il eut une grimace crispée et se tut, pensant que Gin avait certainement un plan pour se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils montaient tous les quatre dans une large voiture noire, vitres fumées. On leur banda les yeux et attacha les mains. Et c'est la dernière chose qu'Ichigo vit avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent.

CCC

Il était tard dans la matinée quand Grimmjow quitta enfin la prison. Il avait pu se défouler plus ou moins sur le prisonnier, même si la chose était à relativiser. Ce gars n'était pas un petit calibre et niveau psychologique, il savait y mettre la gomme comme on dit. Grimmjow avait cru, l'espace d'un instant, que ses menaces pourraient être vraies. Mais heureusement, Il Forte avait un peu trop paniqué et plus de peur que de mal.

Tout en marchant pour rejoindre sa voiture, Grimmjow alluma une cigarette. Il en tira une bouffée avant d'entendre une sonnerie de téléphone. Comme il avait laissé le sien chez les Kurosaki et qu'il n'y avait personne alentour, il se demanda un instant ce que ça pouvait être. Et, jugeant que ce n'était pas utile, il l'ignora. Cependant, la sonnerie persistait, et tellement que cela lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

Il marcha un peu, se dirigeant vers le bruit et tomba sur un téléphone abandonné. On passait un appel. Ça n'aurait pas étonné Grimmjow plus que ça si le nom indiqué n'avait pas été celui-là : Ichigo. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il ramassa l'objet immédiatement et décrocha. Il mit une seconde avant de comprendre qu'on lui envoyait en fait un fichier, en l'occurrence, une vidéo.

Il attendit qu'elle soit téléchargée et, quand cela fut fait, il l'ouvrit, une pointe d'inquiétude au fond de lui. Et il eut raison.

Quelqu'un filmait une petite pièce. Elle était peu éclairée, enfin, juste la personne au milieu était éclairée et c'était bien Ichigo. Il avait les yeux bandés et les mains attachées dans le dos. Grimmjow discerna même un peu de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. Avait-il été passé à tabac ? Si tel était le cas, cela ne semblait pas trop grave, mais ça l'inquiétait. Qui avait osé s'en prendre à lui ? Il serra les poings. La date et l'heure du film étaient très récentes…

« Bordel… »

Soudain, le film s'arrêta. Grimmjow lâcha un autre juron. Dans un élan de rage, il allait fracasser l'appareil sur le sol quand la sonnerie retentit de nouveau. C'était un appel cette fois. Il décrocha, le ton incisif et agressif.

« Où est-il ?

_-En sécurité, te bile pas._

-C'quoi vot'plan ? cracha Grimmjow.

_-Bah, on veut juste que tu viennes nous faire coucou._

-Et vous le relâchez ?

_-Evidemment, il nous dérange trop. Et ton patron nous saoulerait s'il le découvrait mort_.

-C'quoi l'adresse ?

-_La planque que t'utilisais quand tu faisais la taupe_. »

Grimmjow raccrocha et, cette fois, fracassa réellement l'outil par terre avant de l'achever à coups de pieds. Il jura un long moment et décida de se calmer les nerfs avant de prendre le volant. Ce n'était pas la peine d'avoir un accident par-dessus le marché.

CCC

Ichigo se demandait sincèrement ce qui lui arrivait. Il s'était pris un coup de poing, avait la lèvre qui saignait un peu. Ça faisait, certes un peu mal, mais il s'était attendu à pire. Etait-il à ce point pessimiste ? Maintenant, il se retrouvait séparé de Gin, dans une salle qu'il devinait exiguë. Il avait entendu l'asperge s'en aller en disant qu'il rejoignait l'autre planque. Donc il était seul avec le second.

Pendant un moment, un très long moment, il demeura immobile, trop effrayé pour oser bouger. Puis, il entendit comme un bruit de casse et des coups de feu dont un, juste devant lui. Il se figea et tenta de se reculer, presque se fondre dans le mur. A ne rien pouvoir voir, il se rappelait cette période de sa vie, où tout ce qui l'entourait… c'était juste les ténèbres…

« Calme-toi, Ichigo ! »

Cette voix…

« Gin ?

-Oui oui…

-Mais… que se passe-t-il ?

-Attend au moins que je te détache ! »

Ichigo se laissa faire. Quand on lui détacha enfin les mains, et que ses yeux furent libres, il sentit une main juste devant.

« Je te conseille de les garder fermés encore un moment.

-Que…

-Y'a un peu beaucoup de sang partout. »

Ichigo déglutit. Non pas qu'il avait peur du sang, il était médecin après tout, et chirurgien, mais le sourire qu'arborait Gin en disant cela ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille. Il acquiesça donc et se laissa guider par l'homme jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Une fois dehors, il se permit de soupirer et longuement. Il se massa la joue endolorie et jura tout bas.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au juste ? »

Gin sembla réfléchir un instant et s'exclama :

« Bah tout simplement, quelqu'un veut faire souffrir mon petit Jaggerjack donc il s'en prend à toi ! »

Cela ne rassura pas du tout Ichigo.

« Quoi ?

-Ils t'ont 'kidnappé' pour le faire tomber dans un piège. C'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont relâchés. Grimmjow doit être proche de leur piège.

-Mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le sauver ton amoureux ! »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Décidément, leurs vies ne seraient jamais tranquilles et calmes. Il serra les poings et regarda l'ex-patron de Grimmjow droit dans les yeux.

« Emmène-moi avec toi !

-Tss… J'ai pas le choix, non ?

-Evidemment !

-Bon, bah allons-y gaiement ! »

Gin sortit un portable et composa un numéro. Deux minutes plus tard, une voiture se garait dans la rue. Les deux personnes montèrent dedans. Gin indiqua un itinéraire totalement inconnu d'Ichigo.

« C'est pas loin de l'endroit où Jaggerjack s'est fait percer des petits trous y'a deux ans.

-Ah, la fusillade ?

-Exactement !

-Et que faisons-nous ?

-On y rentre, on les tue, on ressort. »

Ichigo blêmit. Il ne savait toujours pas si Ichimaru était vraiment quelqu'un du 'bon' côté. Il parlait de tuer sans le moindre scrupule, lui, l'homme censé représenter la police. Et qui plus est, toujours avec ce grand sourire, comme un serpent et…

« Un problème, Ichigo ?

-… Non non… Je m'inquiète… »

Et il avait bien raison. Gin s'était retenu de le dire. Tout d'abord parce que, malgré les apparences, Ichigo était un jeune homme sensible et aussi parce que, à coup sûr, il se sentait coupable de ce qui arrivait. Aussi, il prit le parti de détendre l'atmosphère le temps de rejoindre le sous-sol où le prochain acte allait se jouer.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, la voiture se stoppa enfin. Les deux hommes descendirent rapidement, Ichigo même un peu trop car Gin dut le retenir un peu. Il fallait faire vite pour récupérer l'ex membre des forces spéciales, mais de là à se jeter dans la gueule du loup…

« Tu restes derrière moi, Ichigo.

-Mais…

-T'as une arme ? Non, alors tu restes derrière moi. Je veux pas avoir à faire avec Jaggerjack parce que tu auras été blessé. »

Ichigo se renfrogna, vexé. Mais Gin avait raison… Il se contenta donc de suivre le chef de la police silencieusement, guettant la moindre chose anormale. Ils descendirent tous les deux dans une sorte de cave. En fait, dans la planque, Gin avait trouvé une porte qui menait à un sous-sol. Ichigo se demandait si Grimmjow était bien là-dedans. Et dans quel état…

Il avisa l'escalier humide. Sur les marches, toutes sortes de produits étranges étaient répandus. Il eut un haut le cœur. Il reconnaissait certaines odeurs de médicaments, et d'autres de produits nocifs à certaines doses. Il fronça les sourcils et remarqua tout à coup que Gin n'était plus devant. Il accéléra le pas et déboula dans une pièce glauque. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

Une ampoule reliée à un fil pendait du plafond. C'était la seule lumière. Ichigo observa tout autour. Ça ressemblait à une sorte de laboratoire mal entretenu. Et il y avait eu de la casse visiblement, car pas mal de débris de verre parsemaient le sol.

« C'est… pour de la drogue ? demanda fébrilement Ichigo.

-Non. »

La voix de Gin était trop sérieuse, trop grave. Ichigo s'inquiéta.

« Alors ?

-Poisons. Sûrement. »

Le jeune homme se reprit. Il s'approcha d'une des tables et eut tout à coup une idée.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? lança Gin intrigué.

-J'ai trouvé une arme ! »

Le chef de la police s'approcha du jeune homme qui avait trouvé deux gants en latex et manipulait plusieurs produits avec dextérité.

« J'avais oublié que tu t'y connaissais en médecine…

-Et surtout en chimie. »

Gin se gratta la tête, ne comprenant pas grand-chose à ce que faisait le plus jeune.

« Je vais préparer un poison ultra violent… Et comme ça, même si je n'ai pas d'arme, je pourrais me défendre… »

Un regard assez effrayant éclaira le visage du jeune homme. Gin recula d'un pas, légèrement impressionné.

« Arrête de sourire comme ça, ça me stresse… et me rappelle une femme du nom d'Unohana… Terrifiant…»

Le mélange ne prit pas beaucoup de temps à Ichigo, mais il ne put se préparer qu'une seule dose qu'il rangea soigneusement dans sa poche. Il suivit ensuite son vis-à-vis à travers un dédale de couloirs tout aussi sombres et sales. Puis, tout à coup, Gin bifurqua et défonça une porte. Ichigo ne mit pas deux secondes à reconnaître les cheveux bleus.

« Grimmjow ! »

Il se précipita auprès de son amant. Ce dernier gisait sur le sol, les mains attachées avec une sorte de plastique rigide. Ichigo essaya de le défaire mais ne parvint qu'à se couper les doigts. Gin arriva et sortit un couteau avec lequel il détacha Grimmjow. Ichigo prit le plus âgé dans ses bras. Il lui tapota la joue, prit son pouls.

« Il est trop blessé…

-En danger ? demanda Gin.

-Il faut vite le ramener et le soigner… »

Ichigo embrassa les cheveux bleus, inquiet et nerveux. Mais il se calma un peu et se débrouilla pour apporter les premiers soins à son amant. Il regarda son visage. Les agresseurs n'y avaient pas été de main-morte. Sa lèvre était complètement explosée. Ichigo eut un pincement au cœur. Est-ce que… c'était de sa faute ?

Un bruit l'alerta et il fit volte-face. Gin venait de s'écrouler au sol, assommé par…

« Encore toi ? »

Ichigo sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Nnoitra. Il serra Grimmjow plus fort contre lui. L'autre le menaçait de son arme. Il était incapable de bouger, ses pensées désordonnées. Garder Grimmjow contre lui ? S'enfuir ? Prendre l'arme de Gin ? Tirer ? Rester avec Grimmjow ?

Ichigo tenta de calmer ses tremblements de peur. Enfin, il était médecin lui ! Il n'avait jamais touché une arme et… et tuer un homme c'était même pas la peine !

Il se figea tout à coup en sentant une main dans son cou.

« Que…

-Il en a d'la chance le Grimmjow… Etre avec un gamin comme toi, ça doit être drôle ! »

Ichigo se crispa, gardant son amant dans ses bras. Il sentit ensuite le canon d'une arme sur sa nuque. Il déglutit, toujours immobile et incapable de bouger. Trop de peur. Il allait mourir. Ils allaient mourir. Grimmjow allait mourir ! Le plus jeune se reprit soudainement et planta la seringue dans la jambe de Nnoitra qui ne comprit rien du tout.

Il se recula d'un pas en voyant la seringue dans sa jambe. Son regard brillait d'une intense incompréhension.

« Tu m'as fait quoi, connard ? »

Ichigo ne répondit pas, sa bouche était encore paralysée par la peur qui l'étreignait toujours aussi fort. Il observa l'asperge tomber par terre, inconsciente. Morte peut-être… Le poison était très fort, peut-être mal dosé… Il n'avait pas le matériel adéquat…

Le silence envahit tout à coup la place. Ichigo mit une seconde à se rendre compte qu'il avait la joue brûlante. Il y porta sa main, l'effleura. Ses doigts étaient couverts de sang. Il garda son sang-froid. C'était juste une balle qui l'avait presque touché. Il eut un rire nerveux. La balle avait frôlé sa joue. Il avait failli la prendre dans la tête.

Il serra Grimmjow encore plus fort. Il avait envie de pleurer tant il avait peur dans cet endroit. En plus, il était seul. Gin était assommé, Grimmjow trop blessé. Il ne pouvait pas ramener les deux, il ne pouvait pas en abandonner un.

« Grimm Grimm… J't'en prie… Réveille-toi… Réveille-toi…

-Peu de chance… »

Ichigo fit volte-face. Un deuxième homme ? Ce n'était pas le même. Il était bien plus grand, plus baraqué. Aucune chance au corps-à-corps.

« Peu de chance que vous en sortiez vivants…

-Va te faire… »

Ichigo sursauta et se pencha. Grimmjow se réveillait ! Il sourit malgré lui, soulagé.

« Grimmjow !

-Sois pas si nerveux, p'tit prince… »

Le plus jeune relâcha sa prise en voyant que son amant voulait se dégager.

« Ne te lève pas ! Tu es trop blessé… Il faut que tu…

-Que j'te protège alors tais-toi ! »

Ichigo s'étonna de tant d'agressivité. Mais il comprit que Grimmjow lui en voulait d'être venu, de s'être mis dans le danger.

« Waw… Drôle de façon de déclarer son amour !

-Gin ? s'exclama Ichigo.

-Ouaille… Mal au crâne, moi… T'aurais pas une aspirine, Ichigo ?

-Je… Non, enfin… »

L'inconnu serra les poings.

« Je vous dérange pas trop ça va ? »

Gin et Grimmjow fixèrent le grand.

« T'es qui ? cracha Grimmjow.

-Je suis Zomari Larousse.

-Inconnu au bataillon. Lâcha Gin.

-ça craint comm'nom !

-Tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Jaggerjack…

-J'avoue. Ichimaru c'est pas mal aussi, nan ?

-Hé ! Ecoutez-moi un peu !

-Nan.

-Va chier !

-Mais… Je… je suis brimé… Mal-aimé… Même avec mon amor…

-P'tain ! Te plains pas pour une fois qu't'apparais ! T'fais chier !

-Enfin… Même s'il y a plein d'erreurs dans ton nom… C'est un début pour redorer ton blason, non ?

-Laisse tomber, Ichi.

-En plus, l'auteur m'a dit que les erreurs c'est fait exprès !

-Quoi ? Elle elle…

-Elle cherchait quelqu'un à ridiculiser. »

Larousse (non, pas le dictionnaire) poussa un cri de rage et tira un coup de feu dans le vide avant de pointer son arme droit sur Ichigo qui blêmit en se souvenant de la dernière balle. Aurait-il deux fois la même chance ?

« Je vais tous vous tuer. »

De nouveau incapable de bouger, Ichigo se rendit à peine compte que Grimmjow venait de le prendre dans ses bras, s'interposant entre la potentielle balle et lui. Il ferma les yeux en entendant la détonation et, quand il les rouvrit, eux deux n'avaient pas bougé, il y avait juste Gin qui était tombé sur eux.

Grimmjow tenta d'assimiler le tout et de réagir en conséquence. Il n'avait pas d'arme, l'autre si. Il fallait agir. Comment ? Et Gin qui venait de se prendre une balle.

« Mais t'es con ?

-T'as jamais été… doué pour… les remerciements… P'tit… Jagger… »

Grimmjow se figea. Pourquoi l'autre langue pendue ne disait plus rien ? Il remarqua ses yeux fermés. Il lâcha Ichigo pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Il ouvrit la veste pour appuyer sur la blessure et heurta quelque chose de dur.

« Putain ? T'avais une arme et t'as rien fait ? T'es un putain d'gros con ! »

Gin rit doucement. Ichigo se rassura un peu. Encore personne de mort. Il sursauta en entendant l'avalanche de coups de feu qui résonna ensuite. Il se mit les mains sur les oreilles et, quand le bruit s'arrêta enfin, le dernier ennemi était par terre, mort.

« Aah… »

Ichigo sursauta à nouveau.

« Tu es blessé, Grimm ? »

L'homme se tenait le flan gauche.

« Le connard… M'a eu… »

Ichigo se mit à trembler, toujours aussi effrayé.

« Secours… là-haut… vas-y… »

Grimmjow tenait le visage d'Ichigo pour qu'il le regarde droit dans les yeux, l'empêchant de le soigner.

« Vas-y… »

Le plus jeune acquiesça et détala vitesse grand V. S'il voulait que les deux survivent, il devait chercher du secours le plus vite possible. Le plus vite… Sinon…

« Grimmjow… »

CCC

Tout se passa très rapidement ensuite. Ichigo avait encore du mal à se rappeler l'ordre des choses. En tout cas, à l'air libre il avait appelé une ambulance, la police et avait couru à la pharmacie la plus proche pour prendre de quoi soigner en urgence les blessures les plus graves. Il ne s'était pas laissé submerger par la peur panique de perdre Grimmjow et Gin, il s'était contenu autant qu'il pouvait, sachant que sur ses épaules reposait, si ce n'était leurs vie entière, au moins une partie.

Les secours mirent dix minutes à arriver. Dix longues minutes pendant lesquelles Ichigo s'occupait de maintenir les deux têtes-brûlées vivantes. Jamais il n'avait fait autant de choses aussi vite sans reprendre un instant son souffle. Jamais. Quand un des secouristes l'écarta gentiment, il se rendit tout à coup compte qu'il était épuisé. C'est aussi pour cela que cette fois, il ne se chargea pas de l'opération de Grimmjow. Il préféra rester à le veiller.

Mais l'un des deux hommes ne survit pas.

CCC

Vous n'y croyez pas, hein ?

Moi non plus.

Alors écoutez bien mes derniers mots, c'est avec eux que l'histoire se termine. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, ou plutôt lu. L'histoire va bientôt se terminer. Vous voulez faire une petite pause ? histoire de digérer la nouvelle ? Vous voulez boire un peu peut-être ? Je ne vous dirai pas de préparer vos mouchoirs... Enfin, je vous attends. Prêts ?

Alors je reprends le cours de mon histoire…

Quelques jours après les incidents qui avaient menés à une telle catastrophe, tout était calme. Ichigo s'était bien vite remis de ses émotions, conscient que sur ses épaules reposaient deux vies et très conscient également qu'il devait les protéger. C'était entre autre pour cela qu'il avait repris sa blouse de médecin et s'occupait des deux blessés.

Ichigo entra dans la chambre d'hôpital avec un pincement au cœur. Il avait encore un peu de mal à comprendre que c'était fini, qu'il pouvait souffler et être soulagé. Grimmjow dormait encore suite à ses blessures et Gin, qu'on avait cru en meilleur état, en avait profité pour récupérer de son surmenage constant. Quand il y repensait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient eu énormément de chance.

Grimmjow avait failli mourir dans l'ambulance qui le ramenait. Autant l'état de Gin était alarmant, mais en bonne santé physique, il pouvait tenir le coup plus longtemps, autant l'état de Grimmjow était… Critique ? Ichigo ne savait pas pour quel mot opter. Grimmjow avait fait nuit blanche, ensuite il était tombé dans un piège, avait subi diverses tortures pour finir par se prendre une balle en protégeant son amant. Ichigo se mordit la lèvre. Tout ça parce que lui, il ne savait pas manier une arme… Seulement de quoi soigner après la bataille.

C'est pour cela que la pièce était si silencieuse. Non seulement parce que les deux hommes dormaient mais aussi parce que l'angoisse d'avoir failli tout perdre ne s'était toujours pas envolée. Ichigo s'approcha de Grimmjow et l'ausculta rapidement. Il n'avait pas de fièvre donc pas d'infection. Il avisa la cicatrisation : bien que lente, elle était en bonne voie et il changea ensuite les pansements.

Tout en enlevant le haut de son patient et amant, Ichigo repensa à leur rencontre. La chose était loin d'être plaisante… Grimmjow l'avait insulté et presque méprisé avant de lui faire du rentre-dedans sans la moindre classe. Ichigo étouffa un rire. Avec le recul, il se trouvait parfaitement idiot mais c'était sans doute dû à sa grande inexpérience… Il sourit et se concentra sur sa tâche.

Ses mains parcouraient ce corps meurtri avec douceur et dextérité. S'il n'avait pas pu protéger son amant des balles, au moins, il le protègerait son corps de la mort.

« Hum… J'aime bien ces mains… »

Ichigo se figea.

« Grimmjow ? s'exclama Ichigo. Tu…

-Fatigué… »

Le jeune homme afficha un large sourire et finit vite son office avant de se pencher vers son amant pour l'embrasser délicatement.

« Bienvenu chez les vivants, Grimm… »

L'homme grogna légèrement. L'épuisement se lisait sur ses traits et il ne faisait même pas l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux. Ichigo souriait toujours et, tout en lui caressant les cheveux, il s'assit au bord du lit.

« Tu l'as échappé belle, tu sais…

-Hm… Raconte…

-J'ai été chercher les secours, comme tu m'avais dit. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance que j'ai pu vous soigner un petit peu avant de partir. Tu as fait un arrêt cardiaque dans l'ambulance… Si je n'avais pas été là, ils auraient abandonné la réanimation…

-Que…

-Tu es mort pendant un temps record… Tu ne te sens pas trop légume ? »

Grimmjow sentait l'humour dont tentait de faire preuve le plus jeune, mais il sentait aussi une indicible douleur dans ses paroles. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il ouvrit les yeux et fit face au regard d'Ichigo. Il avait presque les larmes aux bord yeux à y repenser. Il détourna le regard et prit le plus jeune contre lui, le serrant tendrement malgré ses blessures.

« Va, j'te promets que j'referais plus d'aussi grosses conneries…

-Et t'as intérêt ou je fais la grève !

-La… grève ? Mais… de… du… Nan ?

-Si ! Et je n'hésiterai pas !

-Quoi mais ! C'est inhumain !

-Je m'en fiche. Ici, c'est moi qui commande.

-Mais… Ichi… »

Un rire traversa la salle. Un rire moqueur et sincère.

« Gin ? »

Ichigo se releva pour aller voir l'état du second malade. Pourquoi riait-il comme ça ? En plus, cela allait en augmentant.

« Bah Grimmy… Fallait me le dire si tu préfères être uke ! J'suis polyvalent moi ! »

THE END

* * *

**C'était donc la petite dernière, juste pour la route !**

**Je remercie énormément ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs avis, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs ! Pour les anonymes, désolée si je ne peux vous répondre mais merci beaucoup également !**

**Et mes excuses pour les fautes qui restent, je les revois après coup et j'ai honte… -_-**

**Crazyitachi~**


End file.
